Lluvia de Verano
by Alexis Rimbaud
Summary: Historia situada en un universo alterno, Inoue Orihime es una estudiante de teatro, quien un día se encuentra por casualidad a un joven de mirada distraída. La vida los puso juntos. El resto dependerá de ellos. Mi primer Ichihime.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primer Ichihime ténganme piedad por eso XD**

 **Hace tiempo que la comencé a escribir y por fin me animé a publicarla**

 **La historia será situada en un mundo alterno**

 **Si les gusta o no, o tienen alguna sugerencia, espero sus reviews :3**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Era octubre, y aquel era día de ensayo. Todos en el teatro corrían a todas partes afinando los detalles de la escenografía.

Las mas estresada, era una chica de cabello largo y naranja. Ese día sería su debut, apenas había logrado un papel secundario en la obra, pero eso era suficiente para ella. Le había costado mucho entrar a aquélla escuela de actuación, y el que por fin después de 6 meses se hubiera ganado un puesto en una de las obras mas importantes de la escuela, era todo un logro.

-Inoue-san, por favor, asegúrese de tener listo todo su vestuario.

-Ah… Si claro profesora, ya está todo listo.

-Será su debut, de esto dependerá mucho el resto de su carrera. No se le está permitido fallar.

La profesora de mirada severa, era la favorita de Inoue, podía ser muy rígida casi siempre, pero había significado todo un apoyo para ella desde que ingresó a la escuela.

-Lo sé Takeda sensei, ¡le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Pronto, después de toda la mañana de ensayos, la hora llegó.

Se reunió junto con todos sus compañeros de la obra, para desearse suerte y éxito entre todos.

La obra era autoría de uno de los estudiantes más prestigiosos de la preparatoria de artes a la que asistía. Se llamaba "El llanto de la princesa" y era una historia muy hermosa sobre una antigua princesa que se sacrificaba en la guerra para salvar a su pueblo, se entregaba como anzuelo a los enemigos en plena batalla, y aquello significaba un importante distractor que su ejército aprovechaba para replegar al enemigo, con su último aliento, la princesa atacaba al rey enemigo, y ambos morían.

Era una historia terriblemente triste, pues la princesa, quien estaba enamorada del más fuerte de sus guerreros, nunca pudo confesar sus sentimientos.

Pero aún así era de las favoritas de Inoue. Ella admiraba a la princesa de la obra, que sacrificó su propia felicidad por el bienestar de otros. Aspiraba a poder interpretarla alguna vez. Pero ese día tenía que conformarse con el papel de una de las nodrizas de la princesa. Le gustaba porque la nodriza cantaba una canción de cuna muy bella cuando era aún una niña.

Serían cinco minutos de actuación, cinco minutos en los que tendría que volcar su alma en la interpretación de dicha canción.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento de su salida a escena, sentía que le temblaba hasta el alma, pero al pisar el escenario, todo fluyó.

El teatro estaba repleto, después de todo, aquella era una obra por la que su escuela era famosa. Mucha gente iba a verla.

Se movió con agilidad por el escenario, e interpretó su canción. Se metió tanto en el personaje, que sintió cómo unas lágrimas le comenzaron a rodar por la cara en el último verso de la canción.

" _Y a ti mi dulce retoño, la felicidad llegará, cual primavera que borra el invierno, tu corazón se entibiará, y a través de los años, mi amor te quedará"_

Su personaje era asesinado, (la obra era bastante dramática) por lo que esa canción era la despedida de la nodriza para la princesa. Le ponía bastante sentimental, pues le recordaba a su fallecido hermano.

Cuando llegó la parte en la que era atacada por el espía enemigo, antes de cerrar los ojos para marcar su muerte, alcanzó a divisar entre las primeras filas del público a un chico.

Un chico de cabello aún mas naranja que el suyo, que la observaba con ojos terriblemente angustiados. Eran de un chocolate hermoso, afilados. ¿Estaría angustiado por la muerte tan trágica de la nodriza? ¿O habría algo más que perturbara a aquél chico de mirada intensa? No lo sabía… Quería saberlo… Pero tal vez nunca lo averiguaría, pues era sacada de escena para continuar con la obra.

Después de una hora y media, la obra concluyó, todo había salido perfecto y su profesora la había felicitado ampliamente.

Todos se abrazaron y salieron a agradecer al público. Y lo buscó, buscó al chico de cabello naranja entre el público, pero ya no estaba.

Un poco decepcionada, regresó al camerino que compartía con otras de las actrices secundarias.

-¡Orihime! Estuviste encantadora, y ¡Dios! Esas lágrimas, conmoviste a todos en el lugar. ¿No vendrá Tatsuki a felicitarte?

La chica que le hablaba era Amy, una de sus amigas más cercanas en la escuela de artes, y Tatsuki era su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Pero ese día no había podido acompañarla.

-No Amy-chan, Tatsuki tuvo una competencia justo hoy, vaya que tengo mala suerte. ¡Mo pero no me desanimo! Porque estuve aquí con todos ustedes Amy chan.

-¡Ay Hime! ¡Sí que eres un amor! Ya sé, vayamos con todos a celebrar, vamos por un café o algo.

-Lo siento Amy chan, pero hoy debo volver a casa, tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer.

-Ay Hime… A veces olvido lo difícil que debe ser vivir sola… ¡Pero sabes que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme!

La chica la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo sé Amy chan, gracias por apoyarme siempre.

Después de agradecer y despedirse de todos, se apresuró a regresar a casa. Aún estaba muy emocionada por toda la obra y decidió caminar para tranquilizar su corazón. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino comenzó una fuerte lluvia. Corrió por la calle en la que iba y vio una panadería aún abierta. Decidió entrar para encontrar refugio y tal vez comprar algo para cenar. Pero no fue capaz de frenar la velocidad con la que corría, y chocó de lleno con la persona que iba saliendo.

Cayó al suelo, aunque la otra persona seguía de pie.

-¡L-lo siento! No me fijé que alguien salía yo…

-Tranquila, no pasó nada, pero ahora estás más empapada.

Era verdad, había caído justo en un charco de agua. La persona contra la que había chocado le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, era un chico. Y cuando alzó la vista, casi se cae de nuevo al notar que era el chico del teatro. Su cabello naranja se notaba aún bajo la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba, y su mano, la que la sostenía, era grande y fuerte.

El chico llevaba una bolsa llena de pan, y Orihime pudo notar en sus ojos cafés una amabilidad enorme, eran hipnóticos. Casi estaba segura de poder mirarlos sin pestañear al menos una vida.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres el chico de la obra!

El peli-naranja abrió mucho los ojos, Inoue dijo aquello sin pensar, tal vez era raro que ella lo hubiera notado entre tanta gente… Tal vez era raro que ella pudiera recordar tan bien su rostro… Tal vez el no podría reconocerla, pues durante la obra iba caracterizada. Pero no pensó en todo eso antes de decir lo que acababa de decir.

-Y… ¿Tú eras la chica que cantó?

¡La recordaba!

-¡Sí! Jeje , fue algo vergonzoso, era mi primera salida a escena desde que entré a esa escuela…

-Pues a mi me convenció bastante tu actuación… Oye creo que no deberíamos estar aquí mientras estás mojada, mi casa está a unas pocas cuadras, puedes venir si gustas, tengo algo de ropa que te vendría bien…

¿Su casa? El rostro de Orihime se volvió completamente rojo, toda esa escena parecía sacada de una película romántica de esas que a ella no le gustan tanto.

-¡No! Espera, no lo tomes a mal, mis hermanas y mi padre están en casa, no soy un acosador o algo…

Amable. Él era amable, y ella pudo notarlo desde el principio. Nunca pensaría mal de él.

-Ah… ah ¡no hace falta! Vivo muy cerca y no quiero causarle más molestias.

La chica soltó la mano del peli naranja, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para sacudirse el cabello, era lo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-No es ninguna molestia, pero como quieras.

-Si… será mejor que me apresure jejeje, etto… gracias. Soy Inoue Orihime.

-No hay nada que agradecer, por mi culpa caíste al agua después de todo. Uhm, soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo.

Qué nombre tan adorable, contrastante a la fachada de ese imponente chico.

Inoue se despidió y se apresuró a correr a su casa, sin importarle si se mojaba más, esperaba que la lluvia pudiera refrescarle la cara, pues la sentía ardiendo.

Al llegar a su casa, se apresuró a meterse al baño, pues no quería enfermarse. Preparó la bañera con sus hierbas favoritas y comenzó a tararear mientras hacía el recuento del día.

Pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el chico de cabello naranja, Kurosaki, ¿Por qué se sentía así? No lo entendía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de reír y cantar.

Al salir del baño, le encendió veladoras nuevas a su hermano fallecido, contándole que le había ido muy bien en su debut. Después de eso se fue a intentar dormir.

Pero no consiguió hacerlo, la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas. Tal vez estaba enferma, tal vez debería ir al doctor para asegurarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, soy yo, no he muerto ni nada por el estilo  
Lamento en verdad mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas cosas han pasado, pero bueno eso es punto y aparte  
Gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo y esperando la conti  
Aquí se las dejo, espero les guste, y para compensar, es un capítulo bastante largo, pensé en dividirlo en dos pero la verdad no encontré un momento para cortar, así que aquí tienen un capítulo bastante largo!  
Gracias por esperar y por los reviews! Espero que puedan dejar algunos más, sugerencias o críticas son bienvenidas.  
¡Gracias de nuevo!**

Era un día normal para Kurosaki Ichigo, era fin de semana por lo que no tendría que ir a la escuela, estaba a un año de terminar la preparatoria, tenía 17 años.

-¡Ichigo! Despiertas muy tarde de nuevo, es hora de ir a entrenar.

-Por dios Rukia, es temprano aún, tenemos todo el día.

La pequeña chica que había irrumpido a su cuarto tan temprano era Kuchiki Rukia, su cabellera negra enmarcaba su cara, en la cual destacaban dos ojos enormes y azules. Ella vivía con ellos desde hacía casi 1 año, se había transferido de escuela por un problema en su antigua escuela, su familia era adinerada y ella solía estar envuelta en constantes conflictos, por lo que su hermano mayor la había mandado a esa pequeña ciudad para protegerla, aparte de que él sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba esa vida de eventos sociales y caras falsas.

Era una persona muy importante para Ichigo, ella lo entendía más que cualquier otra persona, y tenía una confianza ciega en esa pequeña chica que lo había salvado en tantas ocasiones de su infierno personal.

-No importa, hay que darnos prisa, aún sigues siendo un debilucho.

Eso no era verdad, de hecho él era bastante fuerte, por eso tenía fama de delincuente en su escuela, tenía fachada de chico problemático por su cabellera naranja, creían que era su símbolo de rebeldía, pero no era así, había heredado ese color de su difunta madre. Por otro lado aparentaba ser bastante serio, pero tampoco era así, con sus amigos era cercano y cálido. Le gustaba proteger a las personas cercanas a él.

Entre ellas, esa pequeñísima chica, que en realidad era, al igual que él, todo lo contrario a su apariencia. A pesar de no rebasar el 1.50 de altura, era muy fuerte, pues dominaba muchas artes de defensa, incluso sabía pelear con espadas. Los profesores y adultos solían pensar en ella como una delicada chica, la clásica niña de familia acaudalada, pero ella era la persona más divertida que Ichigo conocía, le gustaban los deportes y subir a los árboles, además de los chistes absurdos que nadie más que ella entendía. Una chica auténtica y fresca.

En las mañanas solían ir a entrenar juntos, pues a pesar de que el peli naranja era muy fuerte, Rukia había insistido en ayudarlo a usar esa fuerza bruta de una manera más controlada y elegante.

Bajaron para tomar el desayuno que la pequeña Yuzu, hermana pequeña del chico, había preparado para ellos.

-¡Hermano, Rukia! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días Yuzu, ¿Y Karin?

-Ella se fue más temprano porque tenía partido.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Y dónde está papá?

Rukia aún se sentía avergonzada de llamar así al padre de Ichigo, pero él había insistido tanto…

-Comenzó consultas desde temprano, al parecer muchas personas enfermaron por la lluvia de ayer, Rukia-nee

La lluvia de ayer… eso le recordó a Ichigo a la mujer con la que había chocado al salir de la panadería. Esperaba que no se hubiera enfermado.

Terminaron de desayunar y se disponían a irse, así que Ichigo fue a asomarse rápidamente al consultorio para ver si le hacía falta algo a su padre.

Y allí la alcanzó a divisar, su cabello largo y naranja la hacía resaltar en la sala de espera, pero al parecer ella no lo había visto, por lo que se apresuró a dar la espalda a la puerta de la sala.  
No sabía por qué lo hacía. Pero su primer instinto lo hizo ocultarse.

-Oh, Ichigo, ¿Te vas ya con Rukia-chan? ¿No crees poder quedarte a ayudar a tu atareado padre un rato en el consultorio?

Isshin Kurosaki, padre de Ichigo, era un hombre fuerte y cálido, que siempre andaba gastando bromas a sus hijas e hijo, para él, eran su más grande tesoro, el tesoro que su fallecida Masaki le había confiado al morir.

-Supongo que puedo quedarme un rato.

Eso dejó perplejo al cabeza de los Kurosaki, generalmente su hijo se abstenía de ayudarle en sus tareas como doctor, y ahora había aceptado a la primera.

Ichigo pretendió ignorar la cara de sorprendido de su padre, no iba a dar explicaciones ya que ni el mismo entendía qué estaba haciendo.

-Ichigo apúrate o se nos hará tarde.

-Lo siento Rukia creo que me quedaré un rato a apoyar al viejo.

-Ah vale, yo me adelantaré, suerte con los pacientes.

En realidad a ella también le hubiera gustado ayudar, pero no era muy buena lidiando con el dolor de otras personas… ni con el propio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-En la sala de espera comienza a preguntar las molestias que tienen los pacientes, llena los formatos como ya sabes.

-Bien.

Trató de entrar lo más casualmente posible a la sala de espera donde sabía que estaba aquella chica, Inoue Orihime, sin embargo no fue necesario, pues ella parecía estar dormida mientras estaba sentada.

Ichigo comenzó a preguntar a cada uno de los pacientes que aguardaban su turno, pero no dejaba de echar vistazos a la chica, que a su parecer cada vez estaba más roja, hasta que llegó un momento en que simplemente no pudo aguantar la ansiedad y se acercó a tratar de despertarla, pues podía sentir perfectamente el calor que irradiaba. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡Inoue! ¡Inoue!

Lentamente la chica abrió los ojos e Ichigo pudo ver el gris tan profundo que tenían sus pupilas. Al despertar, la chica pareció sorprenderse de sobremanera, y se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, sin ser consciente de la fiebre que tenía.

-Ah ¡Kurosaki-san! Ah ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo yo…

Pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase, Ichigo la sostuvo de los hombros pues la chica estaba a punto de caerse, la fiebre parecía más grave.

-¡Viejo! ¡Emergencia!

El pelinaranja cargó sin dudar a la chica en brazos, a pesar de que ella parecía oponerse él no iba a dudar, y la llevó de inmediato al consultorio para recostarla en la camilla principal.

-¿Qué sucede Ichigo?

-Ella arde en fiebre y se desmayó, revísala rápido.

Isshin se sorprendió de nuevo al ver a su hijo tan sobresaltado por una chica, sin embargo el conservó la calma, ella parecía simplemente tener fiebre debido a un fuerte resfriado.

-Es sólo fiebre por resfriado, ya le inyecté medicamento para bajar la fiebre, puede quedarse en la parte de las camillas mientras despierta.

Un resfriado… Así que a final de cuentas ella en verdad había enfermado por la lluvia.

-Eh Ichigo, a que es una linda chica, ahora entiendo por qué te quedaste a ayudar eh, supongo que en verdad estás en la edad de la punzada, oh crecen tan…

Sin embargo no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues el chico fresa le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Deja de joder con eso, deberías apurarte con las consultas, llené la mayoría de los formatos, deberías estar bien con eso. Me quedaré por si ella despierta.

Isshin le lanzó una última mirada de complicidad que Ichigo pretendió ignorar. Su padre siempre torcía las cosas. Él simplemente estaba preocupado porque la conocía… más o menos, y se sentía culpable por no haber insistido el día anterior en ayudarla.

Se quedó parado en la esquina observándola, no como un acosador claro, ¿o eso era acoso? No, claro que no, sólo quería estar pendiente de su fiebre…  
Mechones de su cabello naranja le escurrían de sudor en la frente, así que se acercó para limpiar su cara.

Mirada tan de cerca, Ichigo no podía negar que sin duda era una chica bastante guapa, aunque a el no le gustaba colgarle esos títulos a las chicas. Sus cejas enmarcaban de manera natural sus ojos que aunque cerrados, él los sabía grises, profundos y amables. Sus labios era de un rosa melocotón, y estaba sonrojada como una manzana por la fiebre.

Sin embargo lo que más admiraba de aquella chica era ese cabello suyo, tan suave y largo, y el color… un color tan cálido que sólo traía buenos recuerdos a Ichigo. Como era una chica tan linda, el pelinaranja supuso que no tuvo que pasar tantos problemas como él por su color de cabello. Seguro que todos a su alrededor admiraban el color tan vivo que tenía, nadie la tachaba de delincuente o rebelde, no hay nadie en el mundo que se atreviera a ponerle esos adjetivos a aquella chica.

Cuando más absorto estaba en sus divagaciones sobre el cabello naranja, la chica habló, y el joven Kurosaki se llevó el susto de su vida, no quería que ella despertara cuando estaba tan cerca… Sin embargo no despertó, sólo pronunciaba entre dientes "hermano, hermano", el chico sonrió levemente y dejó una compresa de agua fría en la frente de la chica. Se sintió aliviado, seguro aquél hermano de ella no tardaría en llegar preocupado por ella, tal vez estaba trabajando.

Sin embargo pasaron un par de horas y ni las luces de aquél hermano.

-Uhm… ¿Kurosaki san?

Inoue por fin despertaba y tenía cara de estar bastante desorientada.

-No agregues el "san" somos de la misma edad.

-Ah ehm si ehm ¿Kurosaki kun? Lamento haberme quedado dormida tanto tiempo, y creo que ya me encuentro mejor sería mejor que me vaya yendo…

-Ni hablar, has tenido fiebre muy alta. Es mejor que esperes a que venga tu hermano por ti, tal vez deberías llamarlo.

En ese momento, Ichigo pudo notar como Inoue hizo una mueca de dolor y se mostró algo incómoda.

-¿Quién?

-Tu hermano, lo llamabas en sueños…

Orihime se sonrojó, que tonta, que ridícula, había estado llamando a su hermano en sueños frente a aquél chico… como una niña pequeña, como si siguiera teniendo 10 años…

Una sombra cruzó sus ojos y el Kurosaki se sorprendió demasiado, no había podido imaginar esos ojos tan tristes.

-Ah que etto.. que pena que me hayas escuchado hablar dormida, es sólo que mi hermano falleció hace varios años, yo soy…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, una chica de pelo corto y alborotado entró al cuarto

-¡Orihime!

-Tatsuki chan

-¿Tatsuki?

-Eh pero si eres tú Ichigo

Por un momento se miraron entre los tres, evidentemente confundidos

-¿Qué haces con Orihime Ichigo?

-Pues resulta que éste es el consultorio de mi padre

Dijo el chico, sin ganas de contarle más sobre sus razones exactas de estar allí

-Ah, es cierto. En fin, Hime ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas mal? He ido a tu casa y la señora del departamento de abajo me dijo que te habías sentido mal y había venido para acá.

-L-lo siento Tatsuki chan, no es tan grave, sólo que me quede dormida…

-"Inconsciente" es la palabra que buscas Inoue

-¿Qué? ¿Te desmayaste? Eso si que es grave!

-¿Son amigas Tatsuki?

-Claro que somos amigas tarado

-Entonces supongo que puedes llamar a sus padr…

-¡Oh que adorable hijo tengo!

Isshin Kurosaki entró a la habitación y trató de abrazar efusivamente a su hijo, pero éste se limitó a hacerse a un lado y dejarlo caer. Sin embargo se levantó rápidamente.

-Señorita Tatsuki, me parece que la señorita Orihime está lista para que la demos de alta, ¿Puedo dejarla a su cargo?

-Claro que sí Kurosaki san

-Bueno bueno, que lindas chicas, aquí tienes medicina para la pequeña gripa que tienes, ésta vez va por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Eh? Ah si etto… gracias Kurosaki kun, doctor…

-Ah vamos, yo soy el padre de este adorable chico

De pronto los colores se le subieron a la cara de nuevo a Orihime, el doctor que la atendía era en realidad el padre de aquél chico… el doctor que prácticamente le había limpiado los mocos de cría resultaba ser el padre del pelinaranja… Se sintió torpe, expuesta, y no podía creerlo ¿Cómo es que en tantos años nunca había notado a su hijo? Incluso conocía a las dos pequeñas hijas de Isshin Kurosaki… ¡Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar si tenía otro hijo! Además cuando Ichigo se presentó con ella la noche anterior no pudo hacer la conexión de su apellido… ¡Que tonta! Pero claro, ¿por qué otra razón él estaría ahí en ese consultorio?

-¿Orihime estás bien? ¿Se te ha subido la fiebre de nuevo?

-N…no! Tatsuki chan vayamos a casa. Gracias a los dos

Ambas chicas salieron, dejando a un Ichigo muy confundido.

-Así que no recuerdas a Orihime chan Ichigo…

-¿Se supone que debería recordarlo?

-24 de Junio de hace 7 años…

7 años… recuerdos tristes empezaron a llegar a Ichigo, sin embargo no lograba encuadrar a Inoue entre ellos… todo sobre ese año fue demasiado borroso.

-Hace 7 años recibimos una ambulancia en calidad de emergencia, era un día lluvioso y a causa de varios accidentes no podían llevar a esos pacientes a ningún otro lado… Bajaron la camilla y en ella a un joven de 24 años empapado de sangre, y a una pequeña niña que no dejaba de llorar…

El recuerdo golpeó a Ichigo tan fuerte que se quedó sin respirar, podía recordar ese día. Se había levantado por todo el alboroto, había una niña pequeña llorando en la sala de espera del consultorio, estaba sucia y tenía sangre en la cara, pero no era su sangre.

 _-¿Papá?_

 _-Ah, Ichigo, llegas en buen momento, por favor acompaña a Hime chan en la sala de espera, le hace falta un amigo, me parece que esto es de ella._

 _Isshin le entregó una pequeña caja azul al pequeño Ichigo, y el niño fue a reunirse con la chiquilla. La verdad en ese momento no era la mejor compañía, hacía apenas una semana había perdido a su madre, y no estaba seguro de la situación de aquella niña llorona, así que se limitó a abrazarla._

 _-Tu papá estará bien, mi padre es un gran cirujano y doctor, sólo no trabaja en hospitales grandes porque dice que odia seguir órdenes-_

 _-Es mi hermano… mi hermano sangraba mucho y lo último que me escuchó decir fue que yo lo odiaba…_

 _Él no tuvo ninguna idea sobre qué más decir, tal vez si esto hubiera pasado un par de semanas antes hubiera sido diferente, pero el sabía lo que era la culpa, y lo poco que podían hacer las personas para que mejorara._

 _La noche fue larga, y al final sólo hubo malas noticias para la pequeña Inoue. Pero Ichigo estuvo allí, sosteniendo su mano hasta que fue llevada por unos adultos desconocidos que eran familiares de la niña._

 _-Oye Hime chan, me han dicho que esto era para ti, lo he abierto pero fue sin querer_

 _Ichigo entregó un par de horquillas de flores a la niña, al parecer eran un regalo de su hermano. Ella las sostuvo con fuerza y las apretó contra su pecho. Aunque quería, no pudo agradecerle, no tenía voz ni fuerza, así que simplemente se dejó llevar en brazos por su tío._

 _Pasaron los días, Ichigo estuvo muy preocupado por aquella niña, incluso fue a buscarla varias veces al colegio donde se enteró que asistía, pero nunca la pudo ver. Semanas después escuchó decir a su padre que se había mudado con su tía, al parecer no tenía padres. Así que sin otro objetivo claro, el niño se dejó llevar por su propia culpa de la muerte de su madre, y al pasar los meses, y luego los años, se olvidó por completo de aquella niña que mojó y babeó su pijama llorándole a su hermano, al igual que de la mayoría de cosas de ese horrible año, no había vuelto a pensar en ella, hasta ese día…_

-Espera un momento viejo, aquélla niña tenía el cabello negro oscuro, ahora puedo recordarlo.

-Al parecer la pequeña odiaba su color de cabello, y se lo pintó a escondidas de su hermano, por eso habían discutido aquella noche…

¿Ella odiaba ese color de cabello? ¿Por qué?

De pronto a Ichigo le regresó la misma ansiedad que sintió de niño por saber que aquella niña de cabello radiante estaba bien…

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo si actualizar, me gustaría poder leer sus opiniones!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡No estoy muerta!  
En verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido un gran bloqueo.  
Pero por fin puede encontrar la inspiración y les traigo un capítulo algo extenso como recompensa.  
Si no me odian mucho y les gusta la continuación espero sus reviews!  
Y muchas gracias a Boa Hancock de la página Ichihime en FB, me alegraste mucho y decidí apurarme.  
Muchas gracias también por todos los reviews, siempre me animan a continuar.  
Y sí, ¡SOMOS CANON FOREVAAAAA!**

* * *

-Entonces ¿Te gusta?

-¿QUÉ?! Joder ahora ya te pareces a mi padre, sólo digo que ella me preocupa

-Pero nunca te había visto tan preocupado por alguien que no fuera de tu familia… o un amigo cercano.  
-Sólo te conté esto porque creí que entenderías, pero te has puesto a soltar un montón de tonterías…

Rukia le dio un golpe en el estómago al pelinaranja antes de que terminara su frase.

-Tú eres el único que no para de decir tonterías. Si te preocupa sólo debes buscarla ¿No dijiste que Tatsuki y ella son amigas?  
-Sí pero conociendo a Tatsuki se pondrá más pesada que tú y mi padre juntos, no sabría cómo preguntarle por ella sin que sacara conclusiones estúpidas.  
-El que nada debe nada teme dicen por allí…  
El chico le volteó los ojos  
-Mejor sigamos entrenando.

La tarde se les fue realizando su acostumbrado entrenamiento físico. Al terminar caminaron de regreso a casa.  
-La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de onii sama  
-Es cierto ¿Irás a casa unos días?  
-Supongo que sí…

La cara de la pequeña chica se entristeció, lo que menos quería era regresar a la capital tan pronto, los grandes edificios, la contaminación, la gente… la asfixiaban. Pero era el cumpleaños de su querido hermano, lo menos que podía hacer era viajar a verlo.

-¿Vendrá Renji a recogerte?  
-¿Y yo qué voy a saber lo que ese tarado vaya a hacer? Me iré el próximo viernes, y no necesito una niñera.  
-No puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos los dos, sólo supérenlo.  
-Tú no sabes nada  
-Sé que están incómodos el uno con el otro porque de pronto Te volviste parte de una de las familias más poderosas del país y él se quedó en el orfanato. Y mientras tú te sientes culpable, él se siente menos, aún cuando logró que lo aceptaran como becario en la universidad de la que son dueños los Kuchiki y sea asistente de cirugía de tu hermano. Es una tontería, sólo deberían hablar, echar por la borda tantos años de amistad por un pleito de orgullo es demasiado absurdo.

La pequeña Kuchiki se quedó unos pasos atrás del pelinaranja, con cara confundida.

-¿Tú cómo sabes acerca de eso?  
-¿Se supone que es un secreto? Renji me lo contó la primera vez que vino, cuando recién te mudaste.  
-¿Cuándo vino a echarte bronca para que no fueras un depravado conmigo?  
-Esa.  
-¿Él dijo que se sentía inferior a mi? ¿Qué clase de excusa patética es esa? ¡Es tan estúpido!

Rukia se hechó a correr dejando a Ichigo solo a medio camino de vuelta a casa.  
El domingo había transcurrido lentamente por alguna razón, Inoue no había regresado al consultorio, por lo que confiaba en que estaría mejor.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con pocas ganas de regresar a casa y sin algo en particular en la mente, por lo que se sorprendió cuando se encontró frente la escuela de artes de Karakura, famosa por ser un semillero de artistas exitosos. Era domingo, por lo que él no esperaba que hubiera estudiantes, pero la puerta principal estaba abierta y había estudiantes entrando y saliendo. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se aventuró adentro. La escuela era particularmente majestuosa, la construcción era estilo Europeo, por lo que generaba un aura elegante y fresca, muchos estudiantes daban vueltas por los pasillos, algunos caracterizados, con vestuarios y maquillaje, y otros tantos cargando telas y pedazos de lo que parecía ser una escenografía enorme. Al parecer no por nada era considerada una escuela de alto rendimiento artístico.

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? Eres nuevo aquí ¿Cierto?  
-Ah no, lo siento no estudio aquí sólo vine a … - es verdad, ¿a qué había ido?- a conocer la escuela

El pelinaranja no encontró una mejor excusa, ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí. La chica que se le había presentado era una mujer alta y de curvas prominentes, de cabello verde azulado y grandes ojos cafés que lo observaban interrogantes. Iba enfundada en un uniforme escolar totalmente blanco, con una pequeña placa colgado con las letras "consejo" talladas elegantemente.

-Oh, ya veo, si quieres te puedo dar un recorrido por la escuela ¿Eres de preparatoria? ¿Piensas aplicar el examen de ingreso en un par de meses?

Era cierto, aquella escuela era para ingresar después de la preparatoria, por lo cual tal vez Inoue era un año mayor que él…

-En realidad pienso aplicar para la escuela de medicina  
-Oh ya veo, bueno nunca es tarde para cambiar de opinión, vamos te mostraré la escuela. Por cierto mi nombre es Odelschwanck Nelliel

Ichigo estaba sorprendido que a pesar de no parecer en absoluto interesado por pertenecer a la escuela ella estuviera tan entusiasmada por mostrársela.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, de la preparatoria principal.  
-¡Ichigo! ¡Que adorable! ¡Acompáñame por aquí!

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar Nelliel se le colgó por el brazó, guiándolo por la escuela, le mostró los salones de clase teórica, los patios dedicados a los pintores, los dedicados a ensayos teatrales, y unas cabinas para las clases de música.

-Como puedes ver, la escuela crea más que actores, egresan de aquí escritores, músicos y pintores, todos artistas con una formación completa en las artes y especializados en su fuerte. Mira, sólo falta enseñarte los salones de danza, me parece que ahora hay clase de ballet de primer año.

La chica abrió suavemente la puerta frente a ella, y en efecto, había chicas y chicos terminando la clase. Y ahí la vio, casi de inmediato, pues aún sujeto en un moño, su cabello naranja era muy llamativo, llevaba un muy ajustado traje rosa pastel y unas mallas que hacían notar sus muy definidas piernas y su ancha cadera.

\- Yo, Inoue!

La llamó por instinto, no pensó en cómo le explicaría que estaba allí. La chica volteó de inmediato y aunque se sorprendió le dedicó una enorme sonrisa al Kurosaki y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas.

-¿Conoces a Hime chan Ichigo?  
-Ahm, sí algo así.  
-¡Genial! Considero a Hime chan una de las promesas de su generación, es tan bella y adorable.

-¡Kurosaki kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno no digo que no puedas estar aquí o que no me alegra pero… AH no espera no es que estuviera esperando verte pronto es que ahm yo…

Inoue se había estado poniendo cada vez más roja, hasta que Nelliel se le lanzó encima en una enorme abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a la pelinaranja pues ni siquiera la había notado.

-Nell senpai, ¿Vino a ver el ensayo?  
-Hime chan, estaba dando un recorrido con Ichigo para mostrarle la escuela.

Aunque Orihime se sorprendió de la manera informal de llamar al Kurosaki por parte de su senpai lo disimuló, después de todo Nell era informal con todo el mundo.

-Ahm, sí Inoue, estaba pasando por la escuela y me dio curiosidad. ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Segura que está bien esforzarte tanto después de lo de ayer?  
-¿Qué pasó ayer Hime chan? ¿Te enfermaste de nuevo? Te he dicho que no debes exigir tanto a tu cuerpo, la obra acaba de ser el viernes, la mayoría de tus compañeros se toman el fin de semana libre de las clases extracurriculares  
-Estoy bien senpai, la medicina me ayudó bastante, y ya acabé mis clases por hoy, iré a casa.  
-Me alegro de escuchar eso, debes comer y descansar ¿Ichigo la acompañarás a casa verdad?

Nell los tomó por sorpresa a ambos.  
-Ah, sí claro Inoue, vamos, te llevo a casa.  
-N-no Kurosaki kun no hace falta en verdad me siento muy bien!  
-Vamos Hime chan no debes hacerte del rogar cuando un hombre quiere ser un caballero contigo, debes aceptar su amabilidad.

Orihime asintió más roja que una manzana y ambos se despidieron de Nell, quien los despidió con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo de melancolía y anhelo también.

-Mi casa queda por allá Kurosaki kun ¿Seguro que no te hago dar mucha vuelta?  
-Ni que lo digas, no te preocupes, además no es como que tenga algo más importante que hacer Inoue.  
-Mmm me parece bien pero deberás aceptar un regalo de compensación pronto – comentó la chica mientras le sonreía ampliamente.  
-De acuerdo. Por cierto Inoue me he sorprendido, no imaginé que fueras un año mayor que yo, apenas saldré este año de la preparatoria.  
-Ah! No es eso, lo que pasa es que durante la preparatoria tomé clases avanzadas para graduarme antes, vivir en casa de mi tía empezó a ser algo complicado, y quería regresar a Karakura para iniciar la Universidad cuanto antes.  
-¿Y vives sola aquí? – preguntó el chico con una muy oculta nota de preocupación.  
-Sí! Tengo un departamento muy pequeño a una renta muy accesible, mi tía me manda dinero y cuando tenga 18 podré cobrar el fondo que mi hermano dejó para mi, aunque quiero aprender a trabajar pronto, no quiero ser una aprovechada.

Ella sonreía tan despreocupadamente mientras hablaba de su vida como huérfana que Ichigo no podía dejar de estar sorprendido. A pesar de su apariencia dulce ella era sumamente fuerte, fuerte para afrontar la muerte de su hermano, para vivir en una casa que no era suya, fuerte para aún así entrar a una Universidad de alto rendimiento y vivir sola. Ella era fuerte, e Ichigo empezó a admirar eso de ella.

Mientras hablaban de los trabajos de medio tiempo que a ambos les gustaría tomar, empezó a caer una lluvia que amenazaba con soltar sobre ellos toda su fuerza pronto.  
-¿Tienes hambre Inoue? Conozco un lugar de hamburguesas cerca y podemos resguardarnos mientras pasa la lluvia.  
-No tengo hambre Kurosaki kun, pero podemos ir si tú sí.  
Pero la afirmación de la chica pronto se vio eclipsada por los sonidos de su estómago recordándole que desde la mañana no había probado bocado.  
Ichigo sonrió discretamente mientras Orihime se ponía roja y se echaba el cabello a la cara, y empezaron a caminar rápidamente para no mojarse.

El local era pequeño y acogedor, al entrar una señora saludó a Ichigo, quien era un cliente frecuente.

-Pide lo que quieras Inoue.  
-Ah ah si!

Ambos pidieron la hamburguesa clásica y conversaron mientras comían. El Kurosaki se sentía alegremente sorprendido de lo fácil que era estar con Inoue, eso no le pasaba muy seguido con la gente.

Después de superar la vergüenza inicial por lo inusual de la situación, Orihime se puso muy parlanchina, y le contó a Ichigo cómo es que ella amaba las combinaciones "extrañas" de comida dulce y salada, del amor la cocina, de su fascinación por el fenómeno OVNI y lo mucho que disfrutaba la escuela.

-Casi no vi nada de tu práctica de ballet, ¿Te gusta? Creí que estudiabas actuación, no danza.  
-Los primeros 3 semestres de la universidad estudiamos el arte en general: pintura, literatura, música, danza, actuación, historia y así. En cuarto semestre escoges tu especialidad. Y sí me gusta el ballet, es muy bello y elegante, pero no tengo muchas aptitudes para practicarlo.  
-¿De qué hablas? Creo que eres una persona con muchas aptitudes.  
-Lo que sucede es que la profesora dice que mi busto no ayuda mucho…

Por inercia el pelinaranja bajó la mirada hacia los atributos de la chica, pero desvió la mirada casi inmediatamente. Tal vez en verdad aquello podía ser incómodo a la hora de hacer cosas de ballet (cosas que Ichigo sólo imaginaba como dar vueltas y saltar)

-Ah sí, entiendo, creo. – comentó el chico intentando no sonrojarse por el pequeño vistazo que echó al prominente busto de la chica.  
-¿Y tú Kurosaki kun?- Preguntó Orihime sin percatarse de nada

Ichigo le contó brevemente sobre sus planes de estudiar medicina para ser cirujano como su padre.

-Eres una persona muy amable Kurosaki kun, eso me fue obvio desde que te conocí, serás un gran doctor.

Ella le sonrió y a pesar del frío que hacía algo en él se entibió.

-Ichigo kun, disculpa que se los diga pero ya vamos a cerrar.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al revisar el reloj y confirmar que ya eran las 10 de la noche, ninguno se había percatado del correr del tiempo ni siquiera por la ausencia del Sol. Se apresuraron a pagar la cuenta, la cual Orihime no dejó que Ichigo pagara solo y caminaron en la fresca noche a casa de Inoue.  
Al llegar a un edificio color ladrillo ella se detuvo para indicar que habían llegado.

-Lamento no haber traído un suéter para prestártelo, debes apurarte y tomar un baño caliente.  
-No te preocupes Kurosaki kun, eres muy amable por acompañarme.

Ambos se despidieron amablemente sin decir nada más, no quedaron en verse otro día, no hicieron planes sobre algo, no se pasaron sus respectivos correos. Pero por alguna razón se sentía como algo obvio que se volverían a ver.

Al cerrar la puerta principal Orihime subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su departamento. Al llegar sentía el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, y no era debido a la carrera que había pegado. Ese chico movía algo desconocido dentro de ella.  
Se apresuró a tomar un baño caliente, y meterse a la cama, con una sonrisa enorme.

Esa noche Orihime tuvo un sueño sobre un niño en pijama de dinosaurios que la consolaba amablemente.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!  
Tengo algunas dudas sobre cómo continuar la historia, la verdad me gustaría meter a Nell entre la relación de Ichigo y Orihime  
También aparecerán más Arrancar, y próximamente los demás del Gotei 13.  
Espero su opinión sobre si les gustaría mantener esto en la línea dulce y melosa o algo con un poco más de drama.  
Gracias por no dejar de leer esto a pesar del tiempo, los quiero mucho**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Sorpresa! No me tardé años en actualizar.  
Pues últimamente estoy inspirada también acabo de actualizar mi otro FF  
Antes que nada gracias por todas las lecturas y favs, gracias a la página Ichihime en FB por el seguimiento  
¡Y muchas muchas gracias por los reviews!  
Especialmente a Yue-black-in-the-Ai y MichelleUchiha14, casi me hacen llorar :'3  
Gracias de corazón por el apoyo  
Les dejo un capítulo que planeaba fuera corto y cuando vi ya era bastante amplio, es como una introducción que quise hacer por la importancia que tendrán ambos personajes en el desarrollo de la historia, yo pregunté si querían miel o drama y pues nadie dijo nada mas que Yue, entonces siguiendo su consejo haré lo que quiera y habrá mucho dramaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Perdón que deliro pero aquí son las 03:07am pero no podía aguantar para subirlo  
Espero sus opiniones y críticas y de verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia! Ya escribí mucho de nuevo ;3;**

* * *

Nelliel Odelschwanck era una hermosa chica de 20 años, apasionada del arte y la cultura. Su madre había sido una virtuosa violinista que había fallecido joven, cuando Nell apenas tenía 5 años.

A causa de esto, creció bajo la mano firme de su padre, un hombre antes amable, quien se vio demasiado afectado por la muerte de su único amor y abandonó emocionalmente a su hija. Demasiado exigente, demasiado atormentado, demasiado rígido.

Nell creció creyendo que eso que su padre le daba era amor, tal vez por eso se veía involucrada en relaciones tormentosas.

Sin embargo a pesar de eso, ella había heredado todas las virtudes de su madre: belleza, fuerza, amabilidad y talento para las artes. Su primer recital de piano lo había realizado con apenas 8 años de edad. Apasionada de la música decidió entrar a una preparatoria especializada en artes, y allí lo conoció, en el festival escolar de Navidad se presentó solo, Jiruga Noitra, un chelista que ya destacaba en el ámbito profesional a pesar de ser de la misma edad que ella. Aunque la chica era capaz de dominar varios instrumentos, no le interesaba el chelo, creía que era demasiado "rígido", poco elegante. Pero al ver tocar a aquél chico algo había cambiado, Noitra sacaba de aquél instrumento no sólo música, si no auténticas emociones, el chelo lloraba, gritaba, cantaba, bailaba, todo al ritmo que el Jiruga le marcaba.

La peliverde nunca había sentido tanta pasión emanar de una sola persona, quedó deslumbrada al instante.

A partir de ese momento se obsesionó con él, buscaba formas de coincidir con él en los pasillos y no faltaba a una sola de sus presentaciones, hasta que tuvo el valor de afrontarlo en un cuarto de ensayos donde él se encontraba solo.

Entró y cerró la puerta fuertemente tras ella, el chico volteó a verla sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y le sonrió burlonamente.

-Hasta que la princesa decide salir de su escondite tras los arbustos.  
-¿Sabías que te observaba?  
-No seas idiota, todos aquí sabemos quién eres, y no por tu habilidad musical, eres la clásica cría alabada por logros ajenos, entérate que para mi no vales nada, si no lo demuestras eres escoria simplemente.

A pesar de sus duras palabras ella no se acobardó, le sonrió de vuelta y se acomodó frente al piano.

-Te demostraré que vale la pena que tú también me mires.

Ella comenzó a tocar como nunca lo había hecho, la música brotaba ferozmente de ella y Noitra comenzó a seguirla, eso sólo la emocionó más y ambos se vieron envueltos en una sinfonía intensa que exigía el esfuerzo de cada latido de sus corazones. Al terminar ambos jadeaban, se quedaron en silencio, y Nell sintió cómo el moreno se acercaba para susurrarle al oído.

-Al menos tocas mejor que la mierda.

Cada nervio en ella bailó al sentir los labios gélidos de él pegados a su cuello.

A partir de eso se involucraron en una relación enfermiza, Noitra buscaba controlarla en todo lo que pudiera, se retaban mutuamente, luchaban por el protaganismo a cada oportunidad. Peleaban, se gritaban y terminaban enrollados en la cama.

Fueron casi 3 años llenos de intensidad para ambos, quienes vivían en su propio mundo.  
Así llegaron a su último año de preparatoria, y sus asesores les marcaron el siguiente paso en sus carreras: audicionar para Julliard.

Eso los emocionó demasiado, prepararon su material y ambos consiguieron la audición. Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro que sólo habría lugar para uno en la prestigiosa escuela.

Una tarde, después de ensayar y tener sexo, ambos hablaron sobre el tema.

-Es una lástima, tendrás que esperar al próximo año Nell. Cualquiera con dos gramos de cerebro sabe que soy superior.  
-Lástima, casi puedo decir que te extrañaré, pero vendré a verte de vez en cuando a Alemania, tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu siguiente audición.  
-Parece que tanto sexo te afectó las neuronas, princesa idiota…

Los días pasaron y llegaron a la semana de la audición, la tensión entre ellos había estado en aumento, comenzaron a ensayar por separado y a frecuentarse menos, por eso Nell se puso tan feliz cuando Noitra la invitó a ensayar juntos de nuevo, a pesar de todo, ella estaba locamente enamorada, y quería poder sentirse apoyada por él y apoyarlo de corazón, y que ganara el mejor… que ingenua.

El Jiruga llegó a casa de la peliverde a la hora pactada y todo transcurrió con normalidad, comieron juntos y empezaron el ensayo, ella se sentía genuinamente feliz.

Al terminar la última nota se quedó jadeando aún con los dedos temblando en las teclas del piano y sintió al chico acercarse tras ella, como en su primer encuentro, Nell sonrió y todo ocurrió en un instante…

Noitra besó suavemente su nuca y aplastó sin piedad la tapa del teclado contra los dedos aún pegados a las teclas de la peliverde. Ella gritó ante el crujido de de los huesos de sus dedos y cuando él dejó de presionar se dejó caer sobre su espalda, llorando y maldiciendo.

-¡¿Qué carajo has hecho imbécil?!  
-Ahora nunca podrás ser mejor que yo Nell, últimamente no hacías más que estorbarme y eso se acaba hoy.  
-¡Lo que has hecho es sabotaje! ¡Nunca te aceptarán en ninguna escuela por esto!  
-Ellos no se enterarán  
-¿Y por qué jodidos no? ¿También vas a matarme?  
-A decir verdad es como si ya lo hubiera hecho, sin la música no vales más que un perro. Y no se enterarán porque tu no me delatarás…  
-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?!  
-Porque me amas.

Ante aquella respuesta tan simple y real ella palideció y se quedó callada, era cierto, no podía verse a sí misma acabando con la carrera de él, aún a pesar de todo.

-¿Lo ves? Princesa idiota.

El chico se fue y Nell se quedó inherte en el piso, sin pensar en nada, hasta que llegó su padre y llamó una ambulancia.

Debido al estado en que la encontraron, atribuyeron sus lesiones a un accidente autoprovocado por la presión y el estrés. Y ella no lo desmintió.

Así fue como Nelliel Odelschwanck vio partir a Noitra Jiroga triufante a Julliard, mientras ella se quedaba en casa para ser señalada como un auténtico fracaso.

Su padre le dejó muy en claro que era una deshonra para él y ella decidió partir hacia aquella pequeña pero prestigiosa escuela de arte en general en Japón en la que su madre había estudiado.

Al mudarse decidió dejar todo atrás, empezar de nuevo completamente.

Pero cuando comenzó el curso, se encontró con un viejo compañero de escuela, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Era un chico de aspecto rebelde, fiero y solitario que nunca había sobresalido demasiado en la preparatoria, pero Nelliel sospechaba que eso era porque él era demasiado desinteresado en eso, porque incluso Noitra le tenía algo de respeto.

Aún contra la voluntad del peliazul Nell se volvió muy apegada a él, aunque era muy huraño, nunca era grosero y eso le agradaba. Incluso él se terminó acostumbrando a la constante presencia de la chica y siempre escuchaba todas sus quejas y lamentos, e incluso la reñía.

Pronto quedó claro que el chico en verdad se había contenido durante la preparatoria, era un prodigio como actor y músico, en cada ensayo era fiero e intenso, muchos se sentían intimidados con su sola presencia y terminó ganándose el mote de "la pantera".

Un día después de clases fueron caminando juntos a casa.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es la historia de "la pantera"?  
-Joder mujer no empieces.  
-Entonces cuéntamela, yo ya te conté todo de mi  
-No hay historia, sólo me gusta lo que hago, no todos vivimos en un drama de tv como tú.

Así fue como transcurrieron días tranquilos hasta el comienzo de su tercer año, cuando una chica llamó la atención del huraño Jaegerjaquez. La conoció en el examen de ingreso, al pertenecer al consejo estudiantil, al igual que Nelliel, tenía que presenciar algunas audiciones.

La chica venía recomendada y había concluido su preparatoria un año antes, era distraída y parecía torpe, pero todo había salido bien en su audición. A partir de ahí, casi sin darse cuenta el peliazul comenzó a seguir sus pasos, ella era dulce, dedicada y apasionada, brillante, era esa luz la que atraía al chico, acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

-Inoue Orihime  
-¿Eh?

Nelliel y Grimmjow almorzaban despreocupadamente en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Así se llama esa chica de primer año que te gusta  
-Bah! No sé de qué me hablas.  
-No te hagas tonto, te he visto golpear a chicos por observarla demasiado  
-Sólo quería golpearlos  
-Es la excusa más patética que he escuchado panterita  
-Mejor cállate y come

Nell conocía lo suficiente a Grimmjow para reconocer que aquella chica le gustaba, y ella estaba decidida en apoyar a su amigo todo lo necesario para que fuera feliz, después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, era lo menos que podía hacer, defendería la felicidad del Jaegerjaquez de cualquier forma...

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado y pues esto se pondrá intenso.  
Espero sus críticas, recomendaciones, jitomatazos etc etc **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaaa! Después de una temporada horrible traigo la actualización.  
La iba a publicar desde la semana pasada, pero mi laptop murió, luego revivió y me cortaron el internet XD  
Así que sí, estoy publicando esto desde un ciber.  
Quiero agradecerles muchísimo cada review y mensaje, en verdad me motivan a apurarme.  
Gracias a la página de Ichihime en FB por las recomendaciones y un muy muy especial agradecimiento a michelleuchiha14  
a quien dedico este capítulo :'3 gracias por los consejos, el apoyo y la paciencia.**

Por fin era viernes, la semana había resultado realmente agotadora para Ichigo, Rukia parecía cada vez más estresada conforme se acercaba el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor y parecía decidida a desquitarse con él en cada entrenamiento.  
-¿Nos vamos a casa Ichigo?  
-Sí, pero adelántate esta vez si quieres, quedé en apoyar al entrenamiento del equipo de soccer por un rato.  
-Está bien, te veo en casa para practicar.

La Kuchiki se fue e Ichigo se apresuró a ir a los vestidores, el soccer no era un deporte que le gustara demasiado pero habían sido tan insistentes que terminó por aceptar el apoyarlos. Pero antes de llegar su celular sonó con un mensaje de texto de Rukia  
 _"Hay una curvilínea chica con el uniforme de la universidad de arte esperando por ti en la entrada de la escuela… ¡que sospechoso! Creo que me debes una explicación!"_

El corazón del chico se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, el mismo tiempo que la imagen de cierta pelinaranja pasó por su mente. Tenía casi una semana desde la última vez que la había visto… ¿Habría pasado algo malo como para que fuera a buscarlo? Esa posibilidad lo puso ansioso y corrió a la entrada dejando de lado completamente la práctica de soccer.

Al llegar a la entrada, sin embargo, una hermosa chica de cabello verde recogido estaba esperando, mientras un chico al parecer demasiado insistente la rondaba. Justo cuando el Kurosaki iba a intervenir, la delicada chica le aplicó al acosador una llave y lo dejó tirado en el piso.  
-Te he dicho que espero a una persona, y no me llames "preciosa"

Nelliel alzó la mirada y vio a Ichigo completamente anonadado, él tenía una amiga súper fuerte y hábil, pero nunca esperó tal rudeza de aquella chica en apariencia delicada y fina.

-¡Ichi kun! Te he estado esperando  
Ichigo tardó un poco en reaccionar  
-Ah, sí. Hola Nelliel san  
-Olvida el "san" me haces sentir mayor, por favor dime sólo Nell. Pasaba por aquí y como tengo que ir por un encargo pesado pensé que podría pedirte ayuda.  
-Uhm, claro, supongo, sí.  
La decepción en su voz era evidente, pero la peliverde no iba a dejar que eso afectara su plan.

Ichigo acompañó a la chica a la oficina de correos por unas telas que habían llegado por paquetería desde europa y la ayudó a llevarlas a la universidad.  
-Son telas especiales que pedimos de Francia, la semana que viene tendremos una obra de teatro y son parte de la escenografía y vestuario.

A Ichigo le causaba un poco de curiosidad todos esos asuntos, pero estaba más ansioso por poder encontrarse con Inoue en la universidad, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar por ella directamente a Nell.  
Cuando llegaron a la escuela, había muchos alumnos al igual que la última vez que la había visitado, dando vueltas y corriendo por todos lados. Entraron a un pequeño teatro que la chica le explicó usaban para ensayar.  
-Ichi kun ¿Puedes llevar las telas atrás al camerino 3? Los camerinos están conectados no vayas a abrir la puerta que los une, a veces hay chicas cambiándose, pero no pongas esa cara, el 3 está vacío.

El Kurosaki caminó despreocupadamente más a fuerza que por gusto a los camerinos y entró al que tenía el número 3. Era muy grande y blanco, con una de las paredes de espejo completamente. Bajó las cajas de telas y las acomodó en un escritorio. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó una voz familiar desde el camerino de al lado.  
-… ¡Espera por favor no te vayas! Yo… yo tengo que decirte esto ahora! No puedo resistirlo más…

Era la voz de Inoue, sonaba bastante alterada, parecía una situación muy íntima y aún así Ichigo estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta que conectaba ambos camerinos para poder ver a la chica que parecía tan fuera de sí, hasta que escuchó una voz de hombre responderle.  
-Dime lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz.

El pelinaranja se quedó pegado a la puerta, escuchando a pesar que sabía que no era correcto.  
-Yo… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti a cada momento del día, por favor, sólo un beso… con un beso se que sabrás que somos lo correcto…

Fue adrenalina pura, y aunque el chico se sentía capaz de derrumbar la puerta a golpes y buscarle sentido a aquella situación, salió deprisa de aquél cuarto, lejos de aquella conversación que deseaba no haber escuchado nunca.  
-¿Ichi kun? ¿Estás bien? Tienes una cara como de que vas a asesinar a alguien…

Al encontrarse con la peliverde se relajó, devuelto a la realidad.  
-Si Nell, sólo que tal vez debería irme. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más antes?  
-Sí, por favor, ¿Podrías sujetar la escalera para que pueda acomodar estos adornos a los costados?  
-¿No prefieres que los acomode yo?  
-Uhm soy muy molesta porque me gusta que las cosas queden a mi manera, prefiero hacerlo yo.  
El Kurosaki sonrió divertido inesperadamente, Nell era muy sincera. Acomodó y sujetó la escalera para que la chica subiera.

-Kurosaki kun!  
Ichigo volteó para encontrarse a una muy sonriente Inoue caminando al lado de un tipo alto, musculoso y de cabello azul…  
Inconscientemente apretó el puño y al hacerlo sacudió la escalera. Todo pasó en un segundo, y al darse cuenta los 3, la Odelschwanck estaba en el piso, sosteniendo su pierna fuertemente.  
-¡Presidenta!- gritó Orihime mientras ella y Grimmjow corrían a la escena  
-¡Idiota! La has tirado, hazte un lado maldito inepto debo llevarla a la enfermería- el peliazul se apresuró a tomar con cuidado a la chica en brazos mientras ella gimoteaba  
-¿A quién te crees que le dices inepto imbécil? Fue… ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Déjame llevarla!  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota para creer que te dejaré hacerlo después de que esto es tu culpa!?  
Ambos chicos se acercaron peligrosamente, mientras el Jagerjackes cargaba delicadamente a su amiga, y se miraron con un odio tan intenso, tan irrealmente profundo, que ambas chicas contuvieron las respiraciones.  
-Grimm.. está bien, deja que Ichigo me lleve, creo que tú estás ocupado con Hime, se que tienen trabajo que hacer-

Vaya, así que después de todo esos dos si que andaban por allí juntos, pensó Ichigo mientras cosas oscuras pasaron por su mente.

\- No te preocupes por ahm, por eso Grimmjow, está bien, podemos seguir con eso ahm después- Inoue se puso tan roja al decir eso, que sólo parecía confirmar todas las sospechas de Ichigo. Nell y Grimmjow intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y el peliazul le entregó al Kurosaki su amiga.

-Bah! Más te vale cuidarla bien, imbécil. La próxima vez que tu ineptitud le cause daño te moleré a golpes. Vámonos mujer.

La pantera empezó a andar

-Kurosaki kun por favor cuida a la presidenta! Este… yo… espero verte pronto de nuevo.

Aquello terminó de desconcertar al pelinaranja pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, debía llevar a la herida a ser atendida pronto, e Inoue corrió atrás de aquél chico que Ichigo ya odiaba por razones que ni él comprendía del todo.

Revisaron a Nell y resultó que tenía una esguince en su pie derecho, tendría que guardar reposo por un par de días.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, yo se que fue un accidente, justo ahora pediré un taxi para que me lleve a casa  
-No, no creas que te dejaré ir sola Nell, déjame ayudarte aunque sea un poco más

La culpa invadía al chico, había sido descuidado y había terminado hiriendo a la peliverde.

Ichigo fue con ella en el taxi a su casa, era un conjunto de departamentos muy elegantes, y la subió cargando al segundo piso. Al abrir, el lugar era tan elegante y amplio como lo sugería la sola fachada del edificio.

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto Nell?  
-La primer puerta de lado derecho, Ichi kun muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí.  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo, te prepararé algo de cenar y me iré antes de que lleguen tus padres.  
-¿Cocinas? ¡Quién lo diría! Pero no te preocupes, puedo pedir algo a domicilio… Y yo vivo sola- Al parecer algo tenía en común con Inoue.  
-Ni hablar, no tardaré. Ponte cómoda o algo, cerraré la puerta en lo que cocino.

Ichigo salió del dormitorio y buscó con qué preparar una cena decente. La cocina de la chica estaba muy bien surtida, incluso con insumos extranjeros, al parecer en verdad venía de buena familia. El departamento lo hacía sentir en el extranjero, por lo que optó por preparar macarrones con queso. Al terminar preparó una bandeja y la llevó al cuarto.

Al entrar la peliverde estaba enfundada en un muy ajustado y revelador camisón de dormir, acentuaba sus firmes pechos y su pronunciada cintura, el chico quedó impactado un micromomento que sin embargo no pasó desapercibido para la chica. Ichigo no se consideraba un monje, no le gustaba hablar o fijarse demasiado en los atributos femeninos como la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero definitivamente no le pasaban desapercibidos, y nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de no notar los tremendos atributos físicos con los que contaba aquella chica.  
Sin embargo, conservó su postura, y puso la bandeja en el buró junto a la cama.

-La cena está lista, si llegaras a necesitar algo más por favor no dudes en llamarme- le entregó un papel con su número personal y el de la clínica- Mi viejo tiene una clínica en casa, asi que seguro podremos ayudarte

-No te preocupes Ichi kun, tengo experiencia con esto de las lesiones…- Ella agachó la mirada y puso una cara tan triste que movió algo dentro del Kurosaki, quien por toda una vida cuidando un par de hermanas tenía un instinto demasiado protector y sensible ante caras femeninas llenas de tristeza, incluso se había sentido afligido la primera vez que vio a Orihime en aquella obra llorando.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?- En realidad el no quería preguntar aquello, porque algo en lo profundo de él, un instinto completamente inconsciente, le decía que debía salir de ahí pronto.

-N-no es nada, es sólo que, olvídalo será mejor que te apures a ir a casa yo…- El chico estaba a punto de aceptar la salida que ella le ofrecía, pero de pronto la chica se abrazó las piernas y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Por lo que él no tuvo alternativa mas que acercarse cautelosamente a ella, y puso suavamente la mano sobre su cabeza, como solía hacer con sus hermanas cuando peleaban entre ellas y tenía que ir a consolarlas una a la vez.

-Perdón Ichigo, no tendrías por qué estar en esta situación, es sólo que yo….

Ella no se contuvo más y volteó para abrazarlo de la cintura y empezó a llorar, el chico se sentó en la cama y fue rodeado por los brazos de la peliverde que se apretó al torso del chico, Ichigo pudo sentir sus grandes pechos apretados a él, que se movían al compás de los fuertes sollozos de la chica, él no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aquél instinto protector tan fuertemente arraigado dentro de su ser, lo llevó a abrazar a la chica de vuelta mientras se sentaba bien en la cama, y ella se acurrucó dentro de sus brazos y el la acunó con amabilidad, podía sentir su cintura delgada y sus muslos sobre sus propias piernas. Ella lloraba y berreaba, el cuello del Kurosaki pronto estuvo mojado de todas las lágrimas de ella.

En algún momento que el chico no tuvo claro, Nelliel empezó a intercambiar entre sollozos y pequeños besos en el cuello del pelinaranja.

-Nell yo…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la chica cerró sus labios con un beso desesperado, entre más lágrimas y sollozos. Ella fue audaz y no dudó en acariciar desde el principio los labios de él con su lengua.  
Ichigo, sin embargo, más allá de sentirse emocionado, impactado o excitado, sólo sintió pánico. Esa no era una situación que el pudiera manejar adecuadamente. Y por alguna razón sólo podía pensar en Orihime, rezaba porque ella nunca se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin pensarlo, apartó a la chica de él, que se quedó mirándolo con sus enormes ojos miel por un momento antes de ponerse completamente roja y empezar a llorar más.

-Perdóname Ichigo, n-no sé qué me pasó, lo lamento. Se que no soy una persona que pueda ser deseada, se que a lado de Inoue Orihime no soy más que una chica sombría y tonta, he sido desechada demasiadas veces en mi vida y yo lo entiendo. Por un momento confundí tu calidez con una posibilidad para mi… Perdón si he abusado de tu amabilidad Ichigo.

-Escucha Nell, no conozco "tu historia" no sé qué haya pasado en tu vida, y es cierto que cada uno de nosotros carga con algo en su corazón. No creo que seas sombría, creo que eres una mujer atractiva, es sólo que…  
-Lo sé, sé que te gusta Hime chan. A todos les gusta ella, siempre es radiante y sonriente, ella siempre tiene a los mejores chicos tras ella, hasta mi mejor amigo Grimmjow no para de revolotear a su alrededor, soy una tonta por haber creído tener una oportunidad…

Ante la mención de aquél estúpido peliazul y la confirmación de que estaba interesado en la pelinaranja algo ardió su estómago. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la afirmación de "Lo sé, sé que te gusta Hime" ¿A él le gustaba Orihime? A pesar de las insistencias de Rukia él lo había negado muchas veces, pero ahora que la peliverde lo afirmaba, parecía tener sentido, de hecho era una obviedad, en ese momento no entendía por qué lo había negado cuando era evidente que sí, a él le gustaba Orihime Inoue. Y en vez de estar perdiendo allí el tiempo en una situación incómoda que se prestaba para muchos malos entendidos, deseó estar en algún lado golpeando a aquél tipo para poder marcharse con ella. Entonces recordó la confesión que había escuchado. Él escuchó que ella le confesaba sus sentimientos, y lo más probable era que el otro hubiera correspondido…

-Yo la escuché confesarse, escuché decirle a tu amigo ese que a ella le gustaba. No eres oscura, también eres radiante.

Ella no esperaba escuchar aquello, pero esa era su oportunidad.

-Ichigo ¿Podrías escuchar mi historia?

* * *

La noche había llegado y en casa de la familia Kurosaki sonó el teléfono y Kuchiki Rukia contestó primero.

-¿Bueno?-

-¿Rukia?  
-Ichigo! ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde maldito? ¡Me dejaste esperando!  
-Escucha luego te platico, avísale al viejo que no llegaré a casa, luego te cuento. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
-Espera qué demon..?!

Pero antes de completar la frase el pelinaranja había colgado la llamada, dejando pensativa a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Al mismo tiempo, en un puesto callejero de ramen, dos amigos conversaban después de una larga tarde de ensayos cuando sonó el celular del Jagerjackes.

-Hasta que por fin me habla la tonta de Nelliel.  
-¿Es la presidenta? ¡Ojalá que esté mejor! Espero me la puedas pasar para decirle que mejore pronto!  
-Seguramente sí, es una tonta con suerte, contestaré con el altavoz para que puedas hablarle también- El peliazul contestó el celular y lo puso en altavoz

-¿Hola? ¿Grimmjow?  
-Tonta, hasta que me hablas, estoy a punto de ir a tu casa y llevarte algo de ramen  
-No te preocupes, Ichigo se quedará en mi casa ¡así que es mejor que no llegues a interrumpir! Mañana te cuento todo. ¡Adiós!- la chica colgó y el peliazul se quedó petrificado un momento, no quería voltear a ver la cara de la chica que tenía a lado ¿Poner el altavoz? ¡Que estúpido! ¡Estúpida Nelliel soltando esas cosas así como así!.

Se guardó el celular y sin voltear a ver a Inoue pidió la cuenta.  
-Te llevo a casa mujer, eres lo suficientemente tonta como para perderte o algo de regreso a esta hora.  
-¿Eh? Ahhh sí, este ah gracias yo, gracias por el ramen.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Me lo debes, no creas que voy regalando cenas nada más porque sí.  
-Está bien, lo siento por olvidar mi cartera.- Ella fingió golpearse la cabeza y sacar la lengua, algo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa interior a aquél chico pantera.

Caminaron en silencio, un silencio que no era común en ella, que siempre iba hablando de cualquier tontería.

-No le des tanta importancia mujer.  
-¿Eh?  
-A Nelliel le gusta jugar con los hombres, pero ese chico se veía más listo que eso. No saques conclusiones estúpidas.

Orihime se puso roja como tomate ¿Era tan evidente?

-N-no no es eso! Yo venía pensando en el final de la serie que vi anoche y ahm no es eso.  
-No engañas ni a un bebé mujer. En fin, no es asunto mío. Llegamos. Nos vemos mañana.

Él dejó a Inoue parada frente a su casa con cara pensativa. Odiaba verla así y más sabiendo que era por ese estúpido pelinaranja.  
Ya había llegado a la esquina de la cuadra cuando ella le gritó.

-¡Grimmjow! ¡Vamos el próximo viernes por sushi! ¡Tengo cupones! ¡Asi te pagaré el ramen!  
Él sonrió, pero sin voltear hacia donde estaba ella, y sólo alzó la mano en señal de acuerdo y caminó a su casa.

El peliazul sabía que Nelliel tenía un plan para quedarse con aquél tipo y así él tuviera el camino libre con Inoue, y aunque cuando ella se lo sugirió simplemente le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, ahora se arrepentía de habérselo permitido. A él le gustaba la pelinaranja, era cierto, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Pero no estaba dispuesto a verla sufrir si aquello se podía evitar. Pero todo se había puesto en marcha ya, tampoco se sentía capaz de traicionar a su amiga.  
Al llegar a su casa, sus dos pequeños gatos lo recibieron, eran dos pequeños que había rescatado de la calle, y sólo Nelliel conocía aquél lado de él que iba por la vida recogiendo animales sin hogar. Se preguntó qué pensaría Orihime si lo supiera. Sonrío.

Se apresuró a meterse a la bañera para ir a dormir. La siguiente semana era el estreno de la obra donde él y Orihime eran protagonistas.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! La verdad estoy muy emocionada, no creí llegar a este punto de la historia.**  
 **¡Si les gustó o no les gustó y vendrán a buscarme con antorchas y piedras déjenme un review! Para estar prevenida XD**  
 **No, en verdad agradecería mucho leer sus críticas! Gracias especiales también a Ichihimefan26, daianapotter y KurosakiOrihime por leerme hasta ahora y dejarme leer sus opiniones!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora, la verdad según yo no había pasado ni un mes de la última actualización pero resulta que si D;**  
 **Soy u desastre lo siento ;w;**  
 **Les dejo un capítulo algo largo y muy dramático, que conste que yo pregunté si querían drama o no, y como no me dijeron nada yo dije dramaaaaaaa**  
 **XD vale ya, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y los reviews!**

* * *

La mañana llegó y con su luz despertó a una pequeña durmiente de cabellera negra que se apresuró a levantarse y dirigirse hacia el comedor, donde la mayoría de la familia Kurosaki desayunaba junto con un invitado especial que no hacía muy feliz a la morena.

-Rukia one chaan, buenos días.

La más pequeña de las hermanas de Ichigo estaba sirviendo el desayuno para todos, excepto para el ausente pelinaranja.

-Buenos días.

Se sentó más callada de lo normal, la ausencia de su mejor amigo y la presencia de aquel sujeto la ponían de un humor muy poco favorable.

-Buenos días Rukia sama

Ella volteó a echarle una mirada envenenada al Abarai.

-Cállate Renji

Su antiguo compañero de la infancia había llegado desde el domingo pasado, llevaba toda la semana quedándose en casa de los Kurosaki, ocupando la habitación que Ichigo llevaba casi los mismos días sin usar.

Al terminar de desayunar en silencio Rukia tomó sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

-Hey enana sama, pasaré por ti para ir a entrenar un rato y como es viernes vayamos por algo de comer.  
-Has lo que quieras estúpido Renji

El pelirrojo estaba allí por órdenes de su hermano, el domingo sería su cumpleaños y Renji la escoltaría, lo entendía, pero la desquiciaba tener que verlo cada día. Y ni siquiera entendía por qué, sólo que a veces sentía al mirarlo que su antiguo amigo de la infancia había desaparecido, y había sido reemplazado por alguien más frío con quien no podía comunicarse.

Para terminar de agotar su malhumor, Ichigo había pasado casi todas las noches en casa de aquella misteriosa chica de pelo verde de la universidad de arte, de la cual no le había dicho lo suficiente, pues siempre se escapaba con alguna excusa, pero ese día no iba a permitir que se fuera sin una explicación decente, por lo que al llegar al salón se apresuró a sacar al Kurosaki por la fuerza al jardín.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Rukia?  
-Eso es lo que debería decir yo ¿Qué te pasa estos días? ¿Quién es esa mujer extraña? ¿No te gustaba Inoue? ¿Estás tratando de usar la psicología inversa?

El chico se mantuvo en silencio, intentando encontrar una forma de explicarlo.

-Anda, suéltalo ya idiota, por tu culpa he tenido que aguantar sola a Renji toda la semana.  
-Ya ya, sólo trato de ordenar todo. Ella es senpai de Inoue en la universidad, y hace una semana le causé un accidente, y por eso me quedé con ella el fin de semana…  
-¿Le lastimaste el cerebro o qué? ¿Le rompiste la columna o algo así como para que no se pueda cuidar sola? ¿Y su familia?

Rukia estaba siendo más ruda de lo que solía ser, pero en verdad, tenía mucha frustración acumulada.

-No es eso, es… complicado.  
-Dale, te gusta esa mujer y le estás dando servicio completo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?  
-Vamos, no seas ingenuo Ichigo, ¿Qué se supone que piense si te quedas a dormir tantas noches con ella?

-Duermo en la habitación de huéspedes.

La chica volteó los ojos

-¿Qué crees que pensará Inoue si se entera?

El chico agachó la mirada, la pelinaranja era caso perdido para él, lo tenía claro.

-Inoue sale con alguien.  
-Vaya hasta que aceptas que te gusta.  
-Cállate tonta

El Kurosaki miró hacia otro lado tratando de que su amiga no viera su vergüenza.

-Así que ella sale con otro y tú vas y te enredas con su senpai? No pues me queda claro que no eres más brillante que Renji, por eso te llevas tan bien con ese idiota.  
-Ya empieza a salir la causa de tu enojo, no es mi culpa que tú y Renji vivan atascados en el pasado, no te desquites conmigo.  
Rukia no pudo evitar ponerse más roja que un tomate.

-¡E-ese no es el punto! No seas tonto, si Inoue te gusta deberías estar luchando por ella, no saliendo con otra mujer.  
-No salgo con otra mujer, Nelliel es sólo una amiga, y yo la estoy apoyando, ella vive sola y…  
-Y déjame adivinar, tiene un pasado tormentoso y fantasmas que no la dejan vivir, y como le causaste un accidente, ahora te sientes responsable de cosas que no son tus problemas.

El chico se quedó en silencio.

-Ichigo, no hagas eso, no vayas adoptando problemas ajenos, es obvio que tienes tendencia a proteger mujeres en situaciones complicadas, tú mismo me ayudaste, pero no siempre acabará con un final feliz, no sabes qué intenciones pueda tener ella, apúrate a volver a casa y vayamos a ver la obra de Inoue mañana.

-¿Cómo sabes de la obra?

-Renji me enseñó la propaganda, Inoue sale, sí que es bella eh.

El Kurosaki se quedó divagando un poco, no quería dejar a Inoue con aquel bastardo peliazul, pero si ella lo quería ¿Qué podía hacer? Por otro lado, esa semana cuidando de Nell había sido realmente tranquila y divertida, compartían gustos muy similares y hablar con ella era sencillo.

-Vayamos juntos a casa Rukia.

Ella le sonrío aliviada.

-Ah espera, el tonto dijo que fuéramos a entrenar después de la escuela, ven con nosotros.  
-Ni hablar, en vez de darle consejos a las personas deberías arreglar tus problemas primeros, vayan juntos y decídete a arreglar de una vez las cosas con él. Te veré en casa.

La mañana de escuela pasó rápidamente, y Rukia se sintió más tranquila al ver a Ichigo más normal de lo que había estado toda la semana.  
Al salir de clases, Renji fue por la menor de los Kuchiki y se fueron a entrenar.

-¡Nos vemos en casa Ichigo!

Dijo Rukia, para confirmar lo que él le había dicho temprano.

-Hey Ichigo, compré entradas para todos para la obra de mañana.  
-Eres tan considerado que es sospechoso, diviértanse, nos vemos en casa.

Se despidieron, pero al irse a Rukia le pareció escuchar el tono de mensajes del celular de Ichigo.

Pasaron la tarde entrenando, y cuando el sol empezó a ponerse decidieron ir a cenar algo.

-Vamos por ramen  
-Que anticuado eres Renji  
-Cállate entonces yo iré por ramen.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio incómodo hasta un famoso restaurante pequeño de ramen. Rukia estaba nerviosa, tal vez su amigo tenía razón, tal vez en verdad podía arreglar las cosas con Renji.

Al llegar al lugar sin embargo, fue una larga cabellera naranja la que sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica.

-¡Inoue!

¡Que Tonta! Lo había gritado y evidentemente la pelinaranja había volteado, sólo que obviamente no la reconocería, pues nunca se habían visto y menos las habían presentado, Rukia simplemente la había reconocido.

-¡Hola! Este…. ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?  
-N-no lo siento, es sólo que, somos amigos de Ichigo y te reconocimos porque nos ha contado de ti, además tu rostro está en la publicidad de la obra de mañana. Soy Kuchiki Rukia y esta piña de aquí es Abarai Renji, mucho gusto.  
-Ahh este ¿Ichigo les ha hablado de mí?- se puso más roja que el cabello de Renji y los ojos se le volvieron espirales- Ahm mucho gusto Inoue Orihime

Rukia y Renji no pudieron evitar la risa ante la expresión tan tierna y confundida de la chica.

-¡Mujer! Ya nos dieron una mesa, apúrate.

Un alto hombre de cabellera azul y ojos afilados se asomó entre la gente para llamar a la distraída pelinaranja.

-S-si lo siento es que me encontré con unas personas

Rukia y Renji de inmediato escanearon al tipo, probablemente era más alto que Ichigo y por lo que le había dicho a Rukia, esta podía ser la persona de la que estaba enamorada Inoue.

-Perdón Inoue no sabía que venías acompañada.  
-No te preocupes Kuchiki san, Grimmjow es un compañero de la universidad, de hecho, nos dieron una mesa para 4, ¿No quieren cenar con nosotros?

Renji parecía incómodo ante tal propuesta, pero Rukia no iba a dejar pasar semejante ocasión para llevarle información de primera mano a su atolondrado amigo.  
Otro que no parecía muy conforme con la idea de "cena para 4 en vez de 2" era el peliazul, pero era irónicamente débil ante los caprichosos de Orihime.

-¿Así que son compañeros de clase tú y Grimmjow Inoue?

El interrogatorio había comenzado

-No, él es mi senpai, pero es muy paciente conmigo enseñándome.

Dijo sin percatarse de nada la pelinaranja

-Oh ¿Y no es raro que pasen tanto tiempo juntos?

Se escucharon los dientes de Grimmjow chirriar, pero Inoue seguía sin percatarse de nada.

-Es que salimos juntos en la obra de mañana, entonces amablemente Grimmjow accede a ensayar conmigo las escenas que se me complican, se supone que en la obra yo le confieso mis sentimientos, y eso me pone muy nerviosa.

Añadió la chica que de pronto se puso un poco roja

-Oh ya veo, te entiendo, para una dama eso es complicado, debería ser el chico el que se confiese primero

De pronto Rukia y Orihime se sumergieron en una plática inmensa dejando a ambos chicos de lado, cosa que a Grimmjow le importó poco, pero que molestó mucho a Renji.  
En algún momento el peliazul se levantó a contestar una llamada y después de eso é e Inoue se fueron. Pero Renji y Rukia se quedaron otro rato.

-Inoue sí que es muy bella verdad Renji, por eso a Ichigo le gusta.  
-Tal vez, aunque yo las prefiero morenas.

Rukia se sonrojó pero no dejó que Renji notara su nerviosismo. Y él sonrió porque aun así lo notó.

-Creo que a ese sujeto azul le gusta esa chica, pero no creo que sea algo correspondido.  
-¿Por qué crees eso Renji? Ichigo dijo justo lo contrario.  
-Sé cómo se ve la mirada de un hombre debatiendo entre lo que desea y lo que le corresponde.

Añadió esto y volteó a ver seriamente a la pequeña mujer a su lado. Ya era tiempo de dejarse de rodeos.

 ** _En otro lugar al comenzar el atardecer…._**

Ichigo estaba seguro de que esta vez sólo iría a ayudar a Nell a cocinar y regresaría a casa temprano, pero ella había conseguido embaucarlo al engancharlo con una serie extranjera muy buena, y de pronto ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Nell ya casi es tiempo de que me vaya a casa ¿Te ayudo con la cena?  
-No Ichi kun, le hablaré a Grimmjow para que me traiga algo de cenar.

Ah, aquél tipo estúpido, bueno sería lo mejor, quería ir a casa pronto.  
Ella puso la llamada en altavoz mientras se pintaba las uñas. Sonó un par de veces antes de que lo atendieran.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?  
-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu mejor amiga? Que grosero, sólo quería preguntarte si puedes traerme algo de cenar.  
-Te dije que no podría esta tarde, vine con Orihime a cenar y la iré a dejar a casa, sólo pide algo de cenar por teléfono joder.

Nell terminó la llamada, y con inocencia fingida volteó a ver a Ichigo, que aunque estaba en la cocina había escuchado perfectamente. Muchas cosas oscuras empezaron a pasar por su mente y se sintió agobiado, quiso salir corriendo rápido para ir a casa y encontrarse a Rukia y sus hermanas y ver que el mundo seguía siendo lo que era, aunque sintiera que por dentro algo se quebraba. Justamente comenzó a llover afuera, aunque había sido un día de lo más soleado. Estaban a mitades de primera, la lluvia no tenía mucho sentido, y sin embargo estaba lloviendo.

Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos oscuros, sintió el cuerpo de Nell pegarse a su espalda.

-Ichi kun ¿Qué crees que es el amor?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido completamente al chico.

-Uhm no se a qué viene esa pregunta.

-La gente cree que el amor es algo mágico, algo que pueden encontrar de pronto, y que florecerá y cambiará sus vidas. La gente cree que el amor es algo que te elige, pero yo creo que esas personas son ingenuas, el mundo es cruel y la gente también, en una sociedad así, tú debes elegir el amor, el amor no es magia ni cuentos de hadas, es un acuerdo de convivencia en el que se satisfacen intereses el uno del otro, las parejas son sólo un contrato social egoísta, las personas sólo buscan satisfacer sus deseos por medio de otra persona, buscan llenar la soledad y compensar su propio vacío con el vacío de alguien más.

En otro momento el Kurosaki habría replicado ese sin sentido discurso, nunca había pensado a fondo en el amor, pero eso que acababa de describir la peliverde no podía ser lo que había existido entre sus padres. Pero en ese momento tan agobiante y asfixiante con la lluvia golpeando los vitrales no tenía fuerza para negarlo. En aquel instante Inoue Orihime estaba en algún lugar resguardándose de la lluvia con aquél peliazul, quien probablemente le habría prestado su chamarra y la abrazaría para mantenerla lo más seca y cálida posible, ella estaría feliz y agradecida por eso. Y eso le hizo arder las venas.

-Ichi kun, yo puedo llenar tu vacío si tu llenas el mío.

Lo decidió en un momento, volteó y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, la subió a la pequeña barra de la cocina y sin pensarlo, sin verla a los ojos siquiera, la besó. La besó como no había besado a nadie, y se dejó llevar por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía y dejó que esos sentimientos se convirtieran en mera lujuria mientras tomaba a aquella chica que lo había reconfortado la última semana.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Grimmjow y Orihime se cubrían de la lluvia que ferozmente se había soltado. El peliazul estaba muy preocupado por la chica, mañana habría función y no quería que ella se sobreesforzara.

-Mujer, mi departamento está a 4 cuadras de aquí, vamos ahí a que te seques y más tarde te pido un taxi, corre tras de mí.

Le extendió su chamarra para que pudiera cubrirse mientras corrían.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo voy a seguirte? Apenas puedo ver por la lluvia, me caeré enseguida.

Era cierto, si no era por las artes, ella era sumamente torpe corriendo.

-Toma mi mano  
-¿S-seguro?

-¡Que la tomes! Corre

Inoue sujetó la fuerte mano del Jaegerjaquez, la cual era inesperadamente cálida y suave. Corrieron sin accidentes afortunadamente y al llegar el peliazul abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la pelinaranja, quien al entrar se quitó la sudadera del chico y el suéter de ella, pero al estar mojada se pegó con la blusa, y al alzarse dejó al descubierto su busto con su ropa interior, justo en el momento en que el chico regresaba de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Q-que haces mujer tonta!

Inoue se dio cuenta y jaló tranquilamente su blusa a su lugar.

-Jejeje lo siento no me di cuenta.

Eso hizo enojar bastante al chico, quien la puso contra la pared sujetando sus brazos.

-No puedes ser tan confiada mujer, estás entrando al departamento de un hombre que vive solo, no puedes ser tan descuidada y confiada.  
Inoue lo observó con ojos como platos, pero sin entender nada.

-Yo confío en ti Grimmjow.  
Eso desarmó por completo al pobre peliazul, por un lado su adorable inocencia, y por el otro el hecho de que no veía en él un peligro "como hombre" eso era lindo y triste. La soltó de pronto mientras cubría su rostro y reía.

-He perdido mujer, voy a traerte una toalla.

Una vez seca y con ropa de hombre muy grande, Inoue preparó té para los dos, mientras Grimmjow y sus dos gatos esperaban en el comedor.

-Nunca imaginé que te gustaran tanto los gatos supongo que en verdad eres "La pantera"

Inoue sonreía mientras acariciaba a uno de los pequeños, y algo en el pecho del chico se sentía en verdad tibio.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.  
-Supongo que es verdad.

Al terminar de llover, Grimmjow la llevó a casa en taxi, casi ordenándole que se fuera a la cama pronto pues al ya ser medianoche sólo quedaban unas horas para el estreno de la obra.

Inoue subió muy contenta a su pequeño departamento, ese había sido un día muy feliz, había conocido a la mejor amiga de Kurosaki y al que parecía su novio ¿En verdad serían novios? Y no sólo eso, ella le había dicho que el pelinaranja le había hablado de ella, y eso la ponía muy feliz. Y el pequeño plus del día había sido conocer ese lado tan gentil detrás su hosco senpai.

Moría de ganas porque fuera sábado, Kuchiki le había prometido que Ichigo y ellos irían a verla, y aunque se sentía avergonzada por su papel, quería poder mirar de nuevo desde el escenario los ojos amables de Ichigo.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero leer sus comentarios y críticas y deseos de mi muerte ;w; okno... Bueno tal vez pero espero que no D:**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola! Gracias por la paciencia.**_  
 _ **Pues les traigo más drama (? sigo muy emocionada con la historia**_  
 _ **Cada vez tengo más claras las cosas, espero no volver a tener un bloqueo creativo XD**_  
 _ **Bueno, como saben mi país pasa una crisis por los temblores de hace poco, y yo vivo en lacapital**_  
 _ **Afortunadamente en mi caso todo está bien. Esperemos que las cosas mejoren pronto y que por favor deje de temblar x.x**_  
 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final, final que aún está lejos :'3**_

* * *

Cruda moral.

Alguna vez Ichigo había escuchado el término… Algunos de sus compañeros lo decían después de arrepentirse de hacer algo al día siguiente, aunque generalmente el alcohol iba de por medio, ellos intoxicados cometían todo tipo de estupidez de las que se arrepentían a la mañana siguiente.

Pero Ichigo ni siquiera gustaba del alcohol, y siempre creía que sus compañeros eran estúpidos por hacer tanta idiotez bajo el influjo del alcohol.

Y ahora lo comprendía.  
Y era peor, pues él ni siquiera estaba intoxicado… aunque tal vez los celos también contaban como sustancia tóxica, y él lo había descubierto de la peor forma.

Cruda moral.

A su lado descansaba aquella chica de cabello verde y largo, los mechones se le pegaban a la espalda por el sudor que aun resbalaba en ella. Su silueta se veía perfectamente a contraluz de la ventana. Una estrecha cintura, una amplia cadera y un prominente trasero, la sábana apenas y cubría la mitad de él. En su delicada cintura las vio, vio marcas rojas que dibujaban dedos.

Sus dedos.

No reconocía a la persona en sus recuerdos que había actuado tan desquiciadamente.  
Besó a la chica con ansiedad y desesperación, la sujetó sin amabilidad y la tomó de la forma más hosca, fría e impersonal posible. Y aun así ella sonrió todo el tiempo. Recordaba el placer vacío y los gemidos de ella.

Y se odió, y sintió asco de sí mismo.

Sin poder permanecer un segundo más en la misma cama se dirigió en silencio al baño mientras ella seguía durmiendo.

Pero fue mala idea. En el enorme espejo del baño observó su propio cuerpo desnudo, lleno de marcas. Profundos arañazos abrazaban su espalda, y su pecho y cuello tenían un decorado total de cardenales por aquel camino que siguieron los suaves labios de ella.

Se vio a los ojos y no reconoció a la persona que le devolvía la mirada.  
¿En qué se había convertido? En uno de esos hombres que toman a una mujer sin amor.

Pero… ¿En verdad importaba?

Inoue nunca estaría con él. ¿Qué importaba cualquier cosa?  
Nelliel era… agradable, divertida, hermosa. Tal vez podría aprender a verla de otra forma.

Regresó a la habitación y encendió el celular mientras se vestía de nuevo, aunque intentaría ver a la peliverde de otra forma, no se sentía capaz de pasar la noche allí.

El celular tenía 12 llamadas perdidas. Rukia.  
Y un montón de mensajes de texto

 _Rukia 20:45_  
¿Dónde estás idiota? Tengo mucho que contarte. Dios soy la mejor amiga del mundo.

 _Rukia 20:59_  
Tu estúpido celular me manda a buzón, más vale que no rompas tu promesa de venir a casa.

 _Rukia 21:20_  
Renji y yo cenamos con Inoue Orihime, a que te quieres enterar del chisme completo!

 _Rukia 21:47_  
Ichigo juro por dios que si estás haciendo alguna estupidez te mato.

 _Renji21:55_  
Hey idiota dónde mierdas estás. Rukia está cabreadísima por tu culpa.

 _Rukia 22:15_  
Si no vuelves a casa esta noche juro que empezaré a apoyar a ese tipo de pelo azul, se ve mucho más listo que tú. Al menos el no se anda haciendo imbécil con mujeres extrañas.

 _Rukia22:33_  
Idiota

 _Renji 22:40_  
Idiota

Algo empezó a comerse el estómago de Ichigo, o al menos así se sentía.  
¿Rukia y Renji cenaron con Inoue?

Se apresuró a terminar de vestirse y recoger sus cosas. Y aunque se odió por irse sin decirle nada más a la chica, se fue. Era casi media noche, pero tenía que escuchar lo que Rukia quería contarle.

Al llegar a casa escuchó los pasos de alguien yendo a recibirlo.  
Su pequeña mejor amiga corría hacia él en pijama, y le soltó una patada en el estómago.

-Imbécil ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenías preocupadísima!  
-Ya ya. Llegué. ¿Qué es eso que tenías que contarme?  
-Ah pues al menos leíste tus mensajes pues adivina! Renji y yo…

Se quedó muda mientras escaneaba con cuidado a Ichigo, y con pánico él se llevó las manos a los cardenales que había olvidado por completo adornaban su cuello.

-¿Qué te estás tapando Ichigo?  
-N-nada. Tonta. Mejor dime que pasó.

Su amiga miró con desaprobación al pelinaranja, pero pronto se convirtió en preocupación y … lástima?

-Ichigo…  
-Cállate tonta, no me digas nada.

Desvió la mirada de los inquisidores ojos de su amiga y vio a Renji acercarse por el pasillo.

-Hey Ichigo, ya te contó Rukia? Al parecer Inoue no tiene nada que ver con ese tipo, sólo ensayan diálogos de la obra y… Ay ¿Qué te pasa?

La pequeña Kuchiki calló de un pisotón al pelirojo

-Diablos Renji aprende a leer la atmósfera. Ichigo espera…

Sin nada en la mente más que odio por sí mismo se dio la vuelta y salió de casa.  
"Diálogos de la obra"  
Que idiota.  
Inoue estudiaba arte.  
Inoue llevaba tiempo trabajando en aquella obra de teatro.  
Él conoció a Inoue actuando  
Él escuchó aquello que deseaba no haber escuchado nunca en los cuartos de ensayo.  
¿Cómo nunca le pasó por la mente?

Idiota.

* * *

Por fin sábado, Inoue Orihime se levantó pronto, antes del amanecer, los nervios no le permitían dormir más. Alistó todo y comenzó con su rutina de cuidado de la piel de cada mañana.

Al verse en el espejo podía ver en sí misma unas mejillas con un dulce coloreo. No tenía fiebre. Estaba emocionada y avergonzada, la amiga de Ichigo, Kuchiki, había prometido organizar una cena entre amigos para celebrar después de la obra, en verdad quería poder cenar con ellos y el pelinaranja.

Cuando estuvo lista, Grimmjow pasó por ella, iba estrenando su nueva motocicleta. A pesar de lo que las personas pudieran pensar, a Inoue le gustaban mucho las motos, pero les tenía bastante miedo. Pero si era el peliazul quien conducía estaba segura que nada podría salir mal.

La mañana se pasó rapidísimo, y pronto todos se encontraron en sus respectivos camerinos.  
La radiante chica terminaba los detalles de su maquillaje y trataba de calmar sus nervios cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante  
-Nos llamaran afuera en 5 minutos mujer…

El peliazul había ido a avisarle del llamado, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver lo hermosa que se veía la chica, el cargado maquillaje remarcaba sus finas facciones, y la peluca de color negro contrastaba hermosamente con su blanca piel. Y el vestuario… Su vestido azul marino tenía un escote en V que hacía imposible no mirar sus atributos, y el collar alrededor de su cuello era la cereza del pastel.

Pero él era el mejor disimulando, apenas arqueó una ceja en un gesto que pareció más de burla que de otra cosa, pero ella no lo notó pues también estaba sorprendida con la caracterización de él, una peluca corta y negra remarcaba todos esos detalles faciales que Inoue parecía ignorar siempre. Grimmjow tenía unos profundos ojos azules, una afilada nariz y una mandíbula fuerte, y cuando hablaba dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos que le daban ese toque salvaje que contrastaba con su apariencia elegante, portando un traje de gala completamente negro.

-Grimmjow, eres muy guapo

Dijo ella de forma inocente y despreocupada. Y el corazón del chico explotó. Y lo tomó tan desprevenido que no pudo detener a tiempo el calor que se concentró en su rostro y orejas.

-Joder, claro que soy atractivo, no lo digas como si nunca lo hubieras notado.  
-Jejeje perdón, soy distraída

Tocaron la puerta.

-Tu camerino es pequeño mujer, saldré, no tardes.  
-Sí, no tardo.

La pantera abrió la puerta y se encontró con el tipo pelirojo y la enana de la vez pasada. Al parecer eran amigos del Kurosaki, pero él no los acompañaba. Sin decirles nada salió y los dejó pasar.

-¡Inoue! Te ves guapísima. Te trajimos esto.

Rukia le entregó un ramo de rosas amarillas y conmovió el tierno corazón de la pelinaranja.

-Kuchiki san, Abarai san. Gracias, no debieron molestarse.  
-No digas eso, somos felices de hacerlo. Pues... no te quitamos más el tiempo ya no tardan en empezar. El idiota de Ichigo no ha llegado pero tranquila, él vendrá.

Rukia dijo eso y salieron del camerino, dejando a una preocupada Orihime ¿Y si en verdad el no asistía?

La obra comenzó a ocurrir fluidamente, era una historia sobre un amor entre dos viajeros, que después de 5 años, se volvían a encontrar, y la protagonista, arrepentida por esos años lejos sin confesar sus sentimientos, estaba decidida a confesarse.

El tercer acto comenzó.  
Al salir a escena Inoue echó un rápido vistazo, de nuevo, a la fila donde Abarai y Kuchiki estaban sentados, había dos asientos libres, los que correspondían a Nell y Kurosaki. Sin embargo pronto vio la puerta del teatro abrirse y vio a entrar al pelinaranja… y de su brazo colgaba Nell, apoyada en una muleta aún con el tobillo vendado.

Por alguna razón esa escena la inquietó. Pero ¿era normal cierto? Ichigo sólo cuidaba de Nell como cualquiera lo haría.

No tenía tiempo de divagar, seguía su diálogo.

-¡Espera por favor no te vayas! Yo… yo tengo que decirte esto ahora. No puedo resistirlo más.  
-Dime lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz.  
-Yo… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! No puedo dejar de pensarte a cada momento del día, por favor, sólo un beso… con un beso sé que sabrás que somos lo correcto.

La escena transcurría entre más drama hasta que el personaje de Grimmjow por fin correspondía y la "besaba".

Inoue siempre dijo que ella no tendría problema con eso, pues estaba estudiando para ser profesional y entendía que era parte de su carrera. Pero Grimmjow se había negado. Entonces todo estaba acomodado para que pareciera un beso, pero quedaban simplemente a milímetros el uno del otro. Y al tenerlo tan cerca, Inoue observó la forma de sus cejas, eran varoniles y simétricas. Y olía igual a un día de verano en el bosque. Pino, madera, miel. Pero aunque ella lo observaba el chico simplemente veía hacia abajo, ignorándola. Eso le causó risa interna, la pantera sí que era extraña.

Al finalizar la obra todos salieron a agradecer tomados de la mano, e Inoue buscó los ojos de Ichigo, pero él estaba con la mirada perdida, y las cejas tremendamente juntas, se veía agobiado y triste. Eso la preocupó.

Tras brindar en los camerinos, Inoue le dijo a Grimmjow que iría a alcanzar a Ichigo y sus amigos a un restaurante cercano.

-Súbete te llevo, no quiero que te secuestren los aliens o algo, tonta.  
-Jejeje ya viste la serie que te dije de aliens? Es buenísima debes verla.  
-Sí ya la vi, pero no encuentro la 4ª temporada  
-Yo la tengo! Recuérdame y te la presto  
-Como sea, ponte el casco.

Al llegar al restaurante sin embargo, Grimmjow notó a Nelliel sentada en la mesa junto a las ventanas con todos, y eso le dio muy mala espina.

-Me quedaré a cenar, me ha dado hambre.  
-¡Sí!

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa se sentía un ambiente muy pesado, Rukia fulminaba con la mirada a Nelliel quien estaba muy cerca de Ichigo, y él parecía sumamente incómodo. Renji trataba de aligerar las cosas y le dio la bienvenida los recién llegados.

-Hey, felicidades, la obra fue un éxito.- dijo el Abarai

Al sentarse Ichigo y Grimmjow intercambiaron sus clásicas miradas asesinas, sólo que esta vez pareció ganar Grimmjow, quien aparte de odio, proyectaba desaprobación.

-Voy al baño.

Dijo Ichigo y se paró de la mesa sin ver ni siquiera una vez a Orihime, quien sintió su corazón romperse un poquito por eso, pero trataba de no darle importancia.

-Yo también iré a lavarme- Nell se levantó de la mesa con cuidado y sostuvo su muleta.  
-Ahh senpai, la acompaño.  
-No te preocupes Hime chan, puedo yo solita, no tardo! Vayan pidiendo

El mal presentimiento que tuvo Grimmjow al llegar creció.  
Todos ordenaron, pero Inoue estaba intranquila y decidió ir al baño también para ayudar a Nell.

El restaurante estaba lleno, había muchísima gente y ruido entre las conversaciones de las mesas y los meseros.

Veía ya las puertas de los baños, pero sus pies se detuvieron. Casi frente a ella, con unas personas en medio de la escena, Ichigo y Nell parecían discutir, la peliverde lloraba y el chico parecía desesperado. No tenía sentido. Nell sostuvo los brazos de Ichigo y se alzó para ¿Besarlo? Nunca lo sabría, una mano grande y cálida tapó sus ojos en el momento justo. Y percibió el olor de la madera y el verano.

-Vámonos de aquí mujer.

Se dejó jalar por esa mano amable. Unas inesperadas lágrimas salían de sus brillantes ojos grises.

Vio la mesa donde estaban Abarai y Kuchiki y la morena la vio preocupada, pero no los detuvieron, parecían entender, aunque Inoue no entendía.

Se pusieron los cascos y montaron la motocicleta, el aire nocturno los golpeaba violentamente y su corazón que se sentía asfixiado dentro del restaurante, de pronto se sintió liviano, como si pudiera simplemente irse volando, lejos de su pecho, y lejos del dolor que sentía.

-¿A dónde vamos Grimmjow?  
-A donde quieras joder.  
-… quiero ver el mar.- dijo ella sin pensarlo mucho.  
-Que sea el puto mar entonces.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante, Ichigo regresaba a la mesa, bastante alterado.

-¿Dónde está Inoue?  
-Fue al baño y luego salió corriendo de mano del grandulón.- dijo la Kuchiki mientras tomaba despreocupadamente su soda, si voltear a ver a su amigo

Ichigo se quedó helado. Si ella había ido al baño, los había visto.  
Sintió frío. Nada más. Sólo frío.  
Se había acabado. Él lo había arruinado todo, y prácticamente la había aventado a los brazos de aquel idiota.

-Ichigo...

Renji estaba a su lado, recargando una mano en su hombro.

-Eres idiota.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boom! Creo que llevo un buen ritmo en las actualizaciones.**  
 **Les traigo el capítulo 8... no puedo creerlo! Amo con todo mi corazón este fanfic, tiene muchos significados para mi.**  
 **Agradezco de corazón todo el apoyo a quienes leen desde el principio y soportaron el hiatus, y a quienes se unieron después y siguen aquí.**  
 **También agradezco de corazón a mis lectores fantasmas (no se escondan sé que están allí, díganme algo, no muerdo(?) y a los que leen gracias a la página en FB y a pesar de no tener cuenta me dejan un lindo review como lo son Yeison Ríos y la desaparecida Adriana GF.**  
 **Los demás siempre los agradezco por inbox 3**  
 **También empecé a publicar en Wattpad, si gustan buscarme estoy con el mismo nombre y sirve que me cuentan ¿Les gusta Wattpad?**  
 **Yo no le agarro la onda sinceramente se me hace muy desordenado ;w; pero también andaré por allí.**  
 **Algunos me han preguntado si continuaré "El Final de la Tormenta" y prometo que sí pero déjenme ordenar mis ideas TTmTT**  
 **Ya me eché un megadiscurso perdónenme.**  
 **Por último lamento hacer sufrir a Ichigo XD me duele enserio, pero es necesario para la trama (? me encanta Grimmjow sí, pero ésta historia siempre será Ichihime.**  
 **Los dejo con el capítulo, y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y me dejen leer sus opiniones**

* * *

La brisa del mar golpeaba sus caras mientras estaban sentados en la arena, en la silenciosa noche lo único que se escuchaba era el golpeteo de las olas contra la playa. El cielo estrellado engalanado con una sonriente luna creciente parecía abrazarlos.

Grimmjow veía por el rabillo del ojo a Inoue, quien abrazaba sus piernas contra su cuerpo mientras veía el mar, ya no parecía triste pero se parecía pensativa.  
Y mientras la observaba a escondidas, Grimmjow sentía el violento palpitar de su corazón, tan escandaloso que temía que ella lo pudiera escucha. Estaba ahí en una situación ridícula, pero qué importaba si podía verla como la veía en ese momento.

Inoue Orihime era para Grimmjow la personificación de la esperanza. Cuando llegó a Japón huyendo de la violencia pasivo-agresiva de su familia, no esperaba nada. Sólo quería paz y silencio en casa. Al reencontrar a Nell comenzó a pensar que podría pasar una feliz temporada en Japón, pero al conocer a la pelinaranja con toda esa pasión desbordada en su audición, su corazón explotó.

Su corazón no tendría paz, ella era violencia y pasión.

La comenzó a seguir sin darse cuenta, y mientras más descubría de ella, más hechizado estaba. Inoue Orihime era para él la encarnación de la ingenuidad, de la bondad y la paz. No lograba entender cómo alguien que ha pasado por varios infiernos como ella podía sonreír tan genuinamente. Y la deseaba. Claro que la deseaba, era hermosa. Pero no se desvivía pensando en eso. Por ello, cuando Nelliel puso en marcha su plan, supo que era un error. Él no quería poseerla como un objeto, él quería poder ser _elegido_ por ella.

Pero aquél sujeto, Kurosaki, Grimmjow lo juzgó mal. Cuando lo conoció lo odió al instante por la forma en que Inoue dijo su nombre _"Kurosaki kun"_ al instante lo supo, ella lo quería, y por supuesto que él lo odiaba, porque parecía un hombre decente capaz de ser elegido por ella. Y cuando el pelinaranja cayó en el juego de Nelliel no se puso feliz, sino que lo odió más. ¿Era idiota o qué?

Y justo lo que acababa de pasar, él tuvo que sacarla de ése lugar, porque ese idiota la hirió. Y si Grimmjow odiaba algo, era ver esa cara tan iluminada, triste y apagada.

-Kurosaki kun… él era… el niño de aquélla noche.  
-¿De qué hablas ahora mujer? ¿Ya te afectó la sal?

Ella seguía abrazando sus piernas mientras volteaba su cara al peliazul.

-La noche del accidente de mi hermano… Fue transportado a la clínica Kurosaki. Y mientras lo atendían, un niño me consoló. Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y al irme me entregó el último regalo de mi hermano, éstas horquillas- señaló las flores que recogían su flequillo de lado izquierdo, la pantera no dijo nada, sólo quería escuchar todo lo que ella quisiera decir.- Yo… bloquee mucho de aquella noche, pero al reencontrarme con Kurosaki kun cuando me enfermé, supe que había sido él…y yo… yo creí. A pesar de que no me gustan tanto las historias románticas, por un breve momento me sentí en una.- unas lágrimas escaparon por las mejillas níveas de ella-

-¡Pero olvidé que lo mío son las historias paranormales! Con mucha acción y sujetos con rayos láser. Es más justo ahora podría encontrarme una sirena!-

Se paró rápidamente, antes de que el peliazul pudiera reaccionar a sus lágrimas, y se echó a correr hacia el mar – Vamoooooos Grimmjow!

-Espera mujer idiota el agua está helada!

Corrió alcanzarla mientras ella se metía hasta las rodillas el mar, mientras él trataba de sacarla a fuerzas del agua helada las olas lo hacían perder el equilibrio y él hacía de todo para no caer. Y ella reía, una risa de limpieza, una risa de curación, una risa de esas risas que se llevan todo lo malo. Reía y se limpiaba a ella misma. Una risa como ola que borra todo lo malo en la arena.

Cuando por fin logró cargarla para sacarla, ambos estaban empapados.

-Tch. Tendremos que pasar la noche en un lugar aquí cerca y comprar ropa.  
-Pero es casi medianoche ¿Quién vende ropa a esta hora?  
-Mmm tal vez internet.

Dejaron la moto estacionada cerca de la playa y caminaron a un hostal cerca, rentaron un par de habitaciones y esperaron la ropa que para sorpresa de Inoue en verdad llegó.

Cada uno se fue a dormir luego de un baño, Inoue estaba en verdad cansada y se dejó caer plácidamente en esa vieja cama.

 _Ésa noche ella tuvo un sueño. Un sueño en el que estaba atrapada en una torre con una única ventana, de la cual, se asomaba una luna creciente permanente._

Al día siguiente, Inoue rogó a Grimmjow que se quedaran a pasear en aquel pueblito el resto del domingo y así fue, comieron gelato e Inoue dibujó unas cuantas garzas. Después del medio día el peliazul consiguió un paseo en bote para que ella pudiera ver los arrecifes.

-¡Ven conmigo a nadar Grimmjow!  
-En realidad… no me gusta nadar.  
-En verdad eres un gato!

Cuando empieza a atardecer, suben a la moto para regresar a casa, Inoue estaba ansiosa por regresar, tenía miedo de volver a sentirse herida. Pero también quería ver a Tatsuki y disculparse con Kuchiki y Abarai por dejarlos en medio de una cena.

Grimmjow manejó sin detenerse hasta estar en la puerta del edificio de la pelinaranja.

Ella se bajó y le entregó el casco que llevaba.

-Uhmm gracias por todo Grimmjow, lamento ser una carga a veces. Pero me la pasé muy bien.  
-Tonta mujer, como sea. Te veo mañana.

Él se fue un poco inquieto, que ella estuviera fuera de su vista lo ponía ansioso.

Cuando Inoue estuvo en su cama, desactivó el modo vuelo de su móvil, y un montón de mensajes de texto llegaron, entre ellos algunos de Tatsuki disculpándose por no asistir a su obra y luego preguntando qué había pasado con Kurosaki y dónde diablos estaba. Y entre tantos mensajes…

 ** _Kurosaki Ichigo Domingo 07:25am  
_** _¿Podemos hablar por favor?  
_

El corazón de Inoue se contrajo, había tratado de no pensar en el chico pelinaranja, quería poder verlo y sonreírle como siempre, pero aun ahora parecía algo imposible, así que simplemente ignoró el mensaje.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, la pelinaranja se preparó para ir a la escuela, y después de desayunar salió para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver a Grimmjow esperando por ella.

-¿Ahora eres transporte escolar?  
-Tch deberías ser más agradecida  
-Sólo bromeo jeje

Al llegar a la escuela, Inoue trató de bajar elegantemente pero tropezó y Grimmjow tuvo que jalar su bolso para que no se cayera.

Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su salón, el peliazul estaba nervioso, ese día los estudiantes de primer año recibirían _esa_ información.

Las clases transcurrieron con regularidad para Orihime, pero en su última clase, la profesora dijo que debía dar un anuncio importante.

-Como saben, tenemos un acuerdo con la prestigiosa pero humilde Institución Superior de Enseñanza Para las Artes de Ravello, en Italia, cada año aceptan 8 de nuestros estudiantes por un semestre y la Universidad les concede un presupuesto a cada alumno durante su estadía en Italia. Todos los alumnos con promedio mayor de 9 podrán postularse para el concurso de selección a cargo de nosotros los profesores. Les recomiendo, si les interesa, conseguir una carta de recomendación de algún profesor o miembro del consejo estudiantil.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre la información, y las amigas de Inoue también se acercaron.

-Hime, deberías postularte, a mí no me alcanza el promedio- dijo tristemente Amy  
-N-no lo sé, ¿Italia por un semestre?  
-¿Pero habías dicho que querías conocer la cuna del Renacimiento cierto?  
-Sí pero también quiero viajar en un ovni y no creo que mañana vengan unos aliens a invitarme a dar la vuelta… yo, no lo sé.- Sentimientos encontrados golpeaban el pecho de Inoue, adrenalina, intensidad, deseo, miedo, dudas, inseguridad ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena?

Salieron juntas del salón y ahí estaba de nuevo, la pantera esperando.

-Inoue ¿tu y Grimmjow… ya sabes… están saliendo?  
-¿Eh? No no no, para nada, sólo me ha apoyado en muchas cosas, es un importante amigo para mi.

-Ya veo, pues, pasa linda tarde, y enserio piensa lo de Italia!

Ella se despidió e Inoue comenzó a caminar con el peliazul a la cafetería

-¿Ya te dijeron lo de Italia?  
-Sí, es algo muy emocionante.  
-¿Te anotarás?  
-Yo… No lo sé. ¿Tú no fuiste en tu primer año?  
-Pues no… Joder, es mucho papeleo- la verdad, cada año le han ofrecido en automático un lugar en el programa, pero él nunca acepta por mantenerse lejos de su familia… pero… pero ella debería ir, tal vez es justo lo que debería hacer después de todo lo que pasó.-… pero podemos meter los papeles juntos, o lo que sea.  
-¿Eh? ¡¿En verdad?! Sería muy reconfortante poder tener a alguien con quien contar. ¡Hay que hacerlo!

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, no tiene nada que la detenga ahí… ni nadie. Tomar el tiempo para expandir las alas e ir a Italia ¡Italia! De pronto estaba en verdad entusiasmada.

La tarde se les fue entre ensayos y sesiones de crítica para la obra del fin de semana.

El resto de la semana Inoue comenzó el papeleo para tratar de obtener un lugar en el programa, Grimmjow le siguió la corriente, pues desde el primer momento que se lo mencionó a su profesor titular, le aseguró que tenía el lugar.

No hubo más mensajes para Inoue.

Pero el sábado en la noche, al salir a la panadería, Inoue chocó con él. Al alzar la vista y verlo, no pudo evitarlo, se ruborizó.

-K-kurosaki kun! Lo siento yo no iba poniendo atención.

Al observar el rostro del pelinaranja con detenimiento, ella encontró pequeños detalles que la perturbaron, unas grandes ojeras, un labio partido y un par de ojos terriblemente culpables.

-Inoue… no contestaste mi mensaje.

Ella se puso roja al recordar aquello, no planeó ignorar toda la semana al chico, pero luego simplemente lo olvidó, Italia y los papeles la tenían hecha un desastre

-L-lo siento Kurosaki kun, he tenido una semana muy loca.  
-¿Está bien si te acompaño a casa?  
-Sip- ella estaba feliz de lo controlada que estaba, era casi como si no hubiera sucedido nada una semana atrás.  
-Así que… ¿Estás saliendo con Nell senpai Kurosaki kun?

El rostro del chico se contrajo de inmediato.

-No es eso Inoue, es un malentendido yo…  
-¿Sabes?- lo interrumpió- mi hermano solía decir que los chicos que no toman sus responsabilidades con las chicas son lo peor, yo no entendía entonces a qué se refería, pero tal vez ahora lo entiendo un poco más… Nell senpai… te quiere ¿cierto?

Ella caminaba viendo el piso, no se mostraba afligida pero no era vivaz como siempre, Ichigo se sorprendió de lo directa que estaba siendo.

-Creo que sí…  
-¿Sabes Kurosaki kun? Creo que estaría bien que aclares con ella las cosas yo… yo no los juzgo. A veces el corazón quiere lo que quiere.  
-Inoue, yo atenderé y tomaré mis responsabilidades, pero antes… necesito que sepas que yo…- Su celular empezó a sonar con una escandalosa canción de una banda de rock americana, era la peliverde.  
-Deberías contestar Kurosaki kun.  
-No es importante, más tarde atenderé.

Llegaron al edificio de ella, y quedaron de frente. Inoue no podía evitar verlo y que su corazón se agitara, sus ojos Avellana aunque cansados, eran amables.

Y ella deseaba no haberse enterado de nada, y así poder decir simplemente en ese momento " _me gustas"_ sin culpa. Pero su lealtad a su senpai se lo impedía.

-Kurosaki kun yo… yo a veces sueño cosas… raras. Te he visto a ti a veces, con una gran espada saltando edificios.

El chico se le quedó viendo, era cierto que a veces él también soñaba con una chica muy parecida a ella, pero decirle a una chica " _anoche soñé contigo"_ le parecía grosero.

-A veces también sueño contigo, pero últimamente es como si estuvieras muy lejos…

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, al contarle aquello no esperaba que él dijera algo parecido, de hecho últimamente ella se sentía un poco loca por la claridad de sus sueños… pero tal vez…

-Kurosaki kun, ¿Tú crees en…- pero no terminó su pregunta, era absurdo- Ah pero mira la hora, lo siento yo, debo apurarme con un trabajo para mañana.

El chico parecía decepcionado y un poco frustrado por la pregunta que ella no terminó.

-¿Te veo luego?  
-Seguro que sí Kurosaki kun. Por favor saluda a Abarai san y Kuchiki san de mi parte.

Se despidieron y el chico comenzó a andar de vuelta a casa, frustrado pero con esperanzas en poder solucionar las cosas.

Al dar la vuelta a la cuadra, un motociclista se detuvo y al quitarse el caso Ichigo vio con desagrado que se trataba del jodido peliazul.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo?

El chico pantera lo vio con ferocidad mientras sonreía exponiendo sus salvajes colmillos.

-Nada que te interese

Ichigo iba a continuar su camino pero de pronto el peliazul estaba cerrándole el paso. Apenas y era un poco más alto que él, pero eso no lo intimidaba.

-Quítate.  
-Dejemos algo claro _Ichigo,_ no voy a dejar que te andes metiendo con Inoue cada que quieras. Yo sé lo que _hiciste_ con Nelliel, y ninguna de las dos, por más loca que esté Nell, merecen que juegues con ellas.

El Kurosaki apretó los dientes. No esperaba que Grimmjow supiera _eso._

-Nadie juega a nada imbécil, ahora déjame pasar o  
-¿O qué?-lo interrumpió –Eres sólo un idiota que no sabe reconocer lo que tiene enfrente. Lo dejaré claro, no pienses volver a acercarte a esta mujer hasta que consigas otro gramo de cerebro, si la vuelvo a ver llorar por tu ineptitud, a cualquiera de ellas, te romperé cada inútil hueso de tu cuerpo.  
-Tú no eres nadie para decirme éstas cosas, al parecer sólo quedas como el inútil " _amigo"_ ¿Tú qué pretendes en realidad?  
-Yo me la llevaré a donde tu estupidez no llegue.

Grimmjow se quitó para subirse a la moto de nuevo.

Ichigo quedó pasmado un momento, ¿llevársela? ¿a dónde? Se sintió aún más frustrado al pensar que de seguro el imbécil peliazul iba a casa de ella.

Su celular sonó de nuevo.  
Era Nelliel.  
No contestó.

No se sentía bien ignorándola, pero siempre caía en su juego, y estaba decidido a que la siguiente vez que la viera lo terminaría todo.  
Al llegar a casa no había nadie, sus hermanas estaban en sus respectivos cursos y su viejo quién sabe. Rukia y Renji fueron a Tokyo al cumpleaños de Byakuya.

Estaba solo.

Al mismo tiempo, una peliverde igual de solitaria trabajaba en un grabado para su clase de artes plásticas.

 _Un desierto, una luna creciente, un cráneo animal y el filo de una espada._

Sus profesores se sorprendían de la gran imaginación de la chica, ella recibía gustosa los halagos. Simplemente ciertas imágenes llegaban a ella entre sueños.

Ichigo no había contestado ni una sola de sus llamados, y Grimmjow se la había pasado gritándole de cosas. Que aburrido.

Por otra parte, Orihime no había cambiado su trato hacia ella, ni siquiera le había preguntado nada sobre esa noche, y aunque la peliverde estaba lista para enfrentarla si la acusaba o cuestionaba eso nunca pasó. Si tenía que describir a la pelinaranja con una palabra, sin dudar usaría simplemente " _buena"_. Una punzada de culpa la golpeaba cada que la veía y la saludaba radiantemente como un sol _"Nell senpai!"_

No quería hacerle daño, en verdad la apreciaba, era solo que ella en verdad _quería_ a Ichigo.

Al día siguiente, la fue a buscar al salón de danza.

Cuando Orihime la vio, la saludó y corrió hacia ella.

-Nell senpai! ¿Tu pie ya está bien cierto?  
-Si Hime chan, ya está como si nada.

Ambas tenían un rato libre por lo que fueron a la cafetería. Mientras Inoue tomaba un té verde la peliverde la observaba.

-Hime chan… tú… ¿Por qué quieres ir a Italia?

La aludida alzó la vista con sus sinceros ojos grises, el vapor del té la había ruborizado suavemente.

-Me gustaría poder conocer la cuna de tantos movimientos artísticos, además nunca he salido de Japón, creo que es una excelente oportunidad!.

Nell la observó, debía ser cuidadosa.

-Hime chan, a mi me gusta Ichi kun, a ti también ¿cierto?

Orihime se puso más roja que el cabello de Abarai.

-N-no… yo… yo… Kurosaki kun…. Yo….- su mente daba vueltas ¿por qué le preguntaba algo tan vergonzoso?  
-Si tú te vas a Italia, yo me quedaré aquí, yo podría simplemente _tomarlo._ ¿Estás bien con eso?

La pelinaranja dejó de divagar, su senpai la estaba confrontando directamente, pero ella no estaba preparada para eso, aún así, lo que decía dolía.

-Yo… yo no quiero competir contigo senpai. Kurosaki kun… él… me g-gus-s-ta pero yo… yo pienso que los corazones de las personas no pueden ser simplemente tomados, yo… si Kurosaki kun te quiere yo… no podría hacer nada contra eso.

Inoue miró con firmeza a su senpai, ella no se sentía como esas chicas que "luchan" por un chico, la verdad ella ni siquiera se había interesado en nadie de esa forma, pero el pelinaranja… él hacía cantar su corazón. Aun así todo se había complicado demasiado rápido, antes de que ella pudiera aclarar sus sentimientos, lo vio besar a la chica frente a ella. Y le dolía.

-Hime chan, soy presidenta del consejo ¿Te gustaría que te diera mi carta de recomendación para la estancia?  
-Me gustaría que me la dieras senpai, si tú crees que soy apta, no podría aceptarla si en realidad tuvieras otras intenciones

Se miraron ferozmente un microsegundo, Nelliel estaba descubriendo que más allá de su fachada de chica dulce y amable, Inoue era fuerte y tenía su propio orgullo. Después de aquello se despidieron como si nada y cada una continuó su rutina.

La tarde días después, Grimmjow visitó a Nelliel

-¿Ichigo ya terminó contigo?  
-Ha venido a buscarme pero no le he abierto.  
-Vaya, en verdad estás loca.  
-Mira quien lo dice, planeas llevarte a Hime chan lejos para ti solito.  
-Cállate imbécil.

-Grimmjow, sabes, el plan no funciona si solo yo me esfuerzo, deberías empezar a ser más directo con ella.  
-Yo no participo en ningún plan de mierda.- chasqueó la lengua molesto, él no quería llevarse a Inoue a Italia para monopolizarla, quería cuidarla.  
-Dale, haré como que te creo, ahora eres Grimmjow el príncipe azul que anda sobre su corcel salvando princesas.

Al día siguiente la dirección de la escuela recibió la carta de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil recomendando a Inoue Orihime a la estancia en Ravello.

Durante los 2 siguientes meses, Ichigo no supo más de Nelliel. Y sin embargo, una vez a la semana iba a la panadería donde sabía tarde o temprano se encontraría con Inoue, había días en los que no llegaba e Ichigo se iba a casa con un mal sabor de boca. Pero cuando lograba hacer que coincidieran, conversaba un rato y él la acompañaba a casa. Cada vez se sentía más cercano a ella, era como si poco a poco el pudiera borrar aquello que deseaba nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero al llegar el 17 de octubre, la vida le recordó que las cosas malas no pueden simplemente desaparecer.

Lunes por la noche y alguien llamó al timbre Kurosaki, su padre debió abrir, mientras él estudiaba para los exámenes. De pronto su puerta se abrió violentamente y una muy agitada Tatsuki lo veía ferozmente, acortó la distancia y lo tomó de su playera.

-¿Qué le hiciste idiota?!  
-¡¿De qué hablas?!  
-¡De esto!

Casi le estrella la pantalla del móvil en la cara.

 ** _Hime 21:30  
_** _Tatsuki! Me dieron el lugar! Me voy a Italia en Diciembre!  
_

El corazón del pelinaranja se contrajo violentamente ¿Italia?

-¿Por qué insinúas que yo tengo algo que ver con eso? Además suena muy feliz ¿por qué me culpas?  
-¡A ti te gusta ella imbécil! Y a ella le gustas tú, ¿Por qué de pronto se pusieron distantes y ahora ella se va con otro hombre a Europa? ¿Es que eres idiota o qué?

La imagen de cierto peliazul cruzó rápidamente su mente

-¿Cómo que se va con ese imbécil?  
-Pues eso digo yo. ¿Qué pasó hace dos meses? Ella nunca me quiso contar pero es obvio que por algo desapareció luego de su obra, la vi triste los siguientes días y dejó de hablar de ti. Escucha nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que ustedes salieran, pero al ver cómo la mirabas esa vez en la clínica supe que estabas perdido por ella, y ella por ti.

Eso golpeó al pelinaranja, al parecer los avances de los últimos meses habían sucedido sólo en su imaginación. Inoue ni siquiera había mencionado la posibilidad de ese viaje en sus conversaciones.  
-¿Sabes Ichigo? Inoue me contó que tú la consolaste la noche que pasó lo de su hermano. Estaba sorprendida, los conozco a los dos desde hace años y nunca creí que ya se conocieran. Pero ella estaba feliz, y pensé que sería cuestión de tiempo para que salieran. Y luego se va a Europa con otro hombre! Estoy feliz porque es algo que ella siempre anheló, pero no dejo de sentir que ella me oculta cosas y que tú eres responsable de eso.

Mientras las consecuencias de sus acciones lo golpeaban, Ichigo tuvo una larga plática con su amiga de la infancia, que terminó en unas buenas patadas a las que no se resistió.  
Había sido un idiota.  
Pero era un idiota que lucharía por lo que quería. 

* * *

**Más notas de la autora: Amy chan se supone es la mejor amiga de Inoue en la Uni, sale en el cap 1 XD -Grimmjow y Nelliel van en 3er semestre**


End file.
